


Sensei, Onegai Shimasu

by TheSilentOtaku



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: ...Slightly anyways, Aged-Up Character(s), Alternate Universe, Domestic Fluff, Fluff, M/M, Single Dad! Viktor, Smol! Mila, Smol! Otabek, Smol! Yuri, Teacher AU, Teacher! Yuuri, VictUuri, viktuuri
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-28
Updated: 2018-05-18
Packaged: 2018-09-02 19:07:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 26,087
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8679892
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheSilentOtaku/pseuds/TheSilentOtaku
Summary: Viktor figured he looked weird right now, sitting there, dumbstruck and clutching a napkin with the personal number of his child’s teacher scrawled across it—the same teacher who asked him out about forty-five minutes ago. He probably even looked more strange when he started smiling.
 
The fic in which Viktor Nikiforov is a single father, Yuri Plisetsky is Viktor's six-year-old son with an obsession with tigers and crayons, and Yuuri Katsuki is the cute first grade teacher that Viktor can't seem to get out of his mind.





	1. Hello, Teacher

**Author's Note:**

> I just wanted an excuse to write smol Yuri. Sue me.
> 
> Anyways, hope you enjoy!
> 
> (The title is really poor and I might change it later sorry!)

“I don’t understand why I have to go to stupid school.” A six-year-old Yuri mumbled from his car seat in the back of Viktor’s car. His bottom lip jutted out in a pout and his little arms were crossed over his chest. He was currently glaring daggers at his father through the inside rear view mirror.

Viktor stared back at his son through the mirror. “We’ve been over this Yuri. All big kids have to go to school. Those are the rules.”

Yuri just “humph-ed” and turned his head to glare out the window. Viktor sighed. He doesn't understand what happened. Yuri had started out being so excited about starting first grade. Viktor had let him pick out his clothes and all his school supplies. He even bought that cartoon tiger book bag that they saw at the mall (“Tigers are _cool_ papa. We _have to get it!_ ”). However, lately, maybe about a week ago, Yuri had become irritable at the mention of school and refused to talk about it. Viktor wanted to chock it up to just being nervous. 

Viktor looks through the mirror again and sees that Yuri is still pouting, and despite his son looking utterly adorable, he keeps his chuckles to himself. Even though he was only six, Yuri took himself very seriously when he was upset.

Viktor turned on his signal and turned left. No sooner did he pull up to the front of the school: a red-bricked building with a green wire fence that ran all around it. A colorful playground sat in front on the left and children and their parents could be seen all around. Yuri took one look at the school and panned over the mass of children, laughing, screaming, running, and playing and turned to give his father a rather disgusted and exasperated look that rang “Are you kidding me?”

Viktor gives him a hopeful smile before parking the car and getting out to walk around to unhook Yuri from his seat. When he got out, Yuri grabbed his dad’s hand and chose to hide himself slightly behind Viktor’s leg as they walked into the school.

As they walk through the corridors, Viktor notices that Yuri, despite trying to maintain his angry face, seems to hide even more behind Viktor’s legs and pushed himself even closer to his dad when other kids walk past them. Viktor felt a little bad. He never forced Yuri to reach out to make friends. He never worried when Yuri came home from pre-school and never mentioned any of the other kids. He always figured that his son would seek out friends when he was ready. However, at this moment Viktor felt like he let his son down in some way. Maybe he should’ve tried to get to know the other parents to schedule playdates. His job had gotten rather demanding as of late and that left him barely any time at all.

When they both found Yuri’s classroom they were greeted with bright green walls, colorfully decorated bulletin boards, low blue desks with matching plastic chairs, and wooden cubbies. A sign hung over the whiteboard, “Welcome to First Grade!” It felt warm and inviting and even more so with the number families that were occupying the space.

“Wow! Isn’t this nice Yuri?” Viktor asked as he looked down at his nervous son.

Yuri still clutched his hand as he looked around at the other kids with their parents. “Whatever.” He mumbled.

That’s when a voice called everyone to attention. “If I could get everyone’s attention, please!”

Everyone quieted down and looked towards the front of the classroom. A man stood in front of the teacher’s desk. He was dressed in an argyle sweater that was a little baggy and had large square-framed glasses. He smiled bright and cheery as he greeted everyone.

“Welcome everyone to first grade class A-1! I’m Mr. Katsuki and I’ll be your child’s teacher for the year. I’m very excited to teach your children and I hope they are able to learn a lot with me this year.”

And Viktor tried to listen. He swears even to this very day that he really tried. However, for some reason all his brain and his eyes wanted to focus on were the teacher’s eyes and the movement of his lips rather than the words that were passing through them.

_What the hell? Whose eyes are that pretty?_

Viktor is brought out of thoughts by a tug on his pants leg. He looks down to see Yuri looking up at him. “The teacher says that it’s time for the grown-ups to leave now.”

Viktor could still see the worry in Yuri’s eyes. He leaned down to cup Yuri’s cheeks and rubs his thumbs soothingly across them. “You’ll be okay, Yura. I promise that school can be a lot of fun.”

“That’s what you said about kindergarten. I didn’t like it. All the kids were too loud.”

“I know, but sometimes we have to try new things before we can decide whether we like them or not. Remember how much you didn’t like string beans?”

“Yeah.”

“When you tried them you found out that they weren’t so bad, right?”

“Yeah, they're okay.”

“Right. So, that’s how you have to look at first grade, okay? Just a big string bean.”

Yuri giggled and Viktor smiled. “That’s so silly papa!”

“I know, because your papa is a big goof!” Viktor chuckled out as he ruffled Yuri’s hair. Yuri screeched and giggled louder. “You think you’re ready to go now?” Viktor asked.

Yuri pulled his face from Viktor’s hands and looked behind his father at all the other kids who were waving goodbye to their parents and making their way over to the big color block rug with Mr. Katsuki. He took a deep breath and looked back at his father. “What if the other kids don’t like me? What will I do then?”

“Yura,” Viktor rubs Yuri’s shoulders as a means of comfort. “No one is going to hate you. You’re fantastic. I love you, Makkachin loves you, and your classmates will love you too. You just need to give yourself some time to get used to everyone.”

“Okay…”

“How about this, when I come to pick you up this afternoon I’ll take you to the restaurant with the mac-n-cheese that you like to celebrate your first day. How does that sound?” 

Yuri’s eyes brightened. “You mean the one with the _good_ crayons?”

“Yeah, that one! Would you like that?”

Yuri nodded his head vigorously. “uh--huh! Yeah!”

“Okay, well that’s what we’ll do. But you have to promise me that you’ll give your first day your very best.”

“I promise!”

“That’s what I like to hear!” Viktor’s phone goes off and he pulls it out of his jacket pocket to see that the alarm is signaling that it was time for him to leave if he wanted to make it to work on time. “I have to leave now Yuri. I’ll see you this evening, okay?”

“O-okay. Bye papa.”

Viktor stood up. However, before he could fix himself to leave someone called out to him and Yuri from behind. “Is everything all right over here?”

Viktor turned around and connected with the brown eyes he could seem to pull his own eyes away from looking at just a few minutes ago. There Mr. Katsuki stood in all his adorable, soft glory, switching between giving polite, questioning looks at Viktor and cheerful smiles at Yuri.

“We’re about to start class, but I don’t want to rush you two if you need a minute.” He chirped and Viktor could tell that he meant what he said rather than using it to hide his irritation.

“Uh, no uhm,” Was Viktor’s intelligent reply. He gave two big blinks and coughed awkwardly into his hand. “Ah, no we’re fine. Yuri was just a little nervous about his first day.” That earned him a light kick to the back of his shoe and a quiet “I was not,” from his son.

Mr. Katsuki gave a surprised laugh before he looked down at Yuri. “Oh! Your name is Yuri?”

Yuri nodded his head as he dug the tip of his sneaker into the floor as he clutched the straps of his backpack. “Y-yes.”

“Well, that’s a really big coincidence! My first name is Yuuri!”

Yuri looked up at his teacher, wide-eyed and a bit excited if Viktor new his son well enough. “Really?!”

Yuuri nodded his head. “Yep! So now we’re twins, huh?”

“Y-yeah!” Yuri shouted. He turned to his dad and pointed at Yuuri. “His name is Yuuri too papa!”

Viktor chuckled. “Yes, I heard! You make sure you’re nice to Mr. Katsuki, okay? And I’ll be back to pick you up real soon.”

Yuri nodded his head as he grabbed Yuuri’s hand. Yuuri didn’t try to pull his hand away, but rather squeezed the small digits as he smiled at Viktor. “Don’t worry Mr…,” Yuuri’s smile dropped as a look of confusion passed over his face. “Mr…?”

“Ah, Nikiforov. But please, call me Viktor.” Viktor was surprised that he was even able to utter that much of a coherent sentence with those eyes on him.

Yuuri’s smile returned and he gave a light laugh that rang pleasantly in Viktor’s ears. “Ah, well, not to worry, Viktor! I’ll make sure Yuri is safe and that he has lots of fun, okay Yuri?” Yuuri looked down at Yuri who was looking back up at him.

“Uh-huh! Bye papa!”

“Bye, Yura. Have a good day.” Viktor took it as his time to leave. He watched Yuri skip away, holding his teacher’s hand and Viktor tried not to look at Yuuri’s backside as brought his son over to the rest of the other kids.

When Viktor finally made it to his car he sat down in the driver’s seat and sighed heavily as he leaned forward to bump his head against the steering wheel.

Pretty eyes, a great smile, and a great laugh.

_Fuck._


	2. Yuri Plisetsky's School Adventures Part I

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A look at six-year old Yuri Plisetsky's school life and the friends he meets along the way.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> //Looks at all the kudos, bookmarks, and comments on this fic //breaks out into tears
> 
> Thank you all so much for reading my fic! I get so happy when I get notifications in my email!
> 
> You know what used to piss me off when I was little? The lack of different skin tones in crayons. There was black, peach, and brown and that was it. There were those 64,96, and 120 packs with all those different colors, but they were hella expensive and my mom absolutely refused to spend all that money on crayons (I lowkey blame her for my lack of artistic ability… Lol jk).
> 
> I remember they came out with those multicolor skin tone Crayola markers when I was in elementary school, but I wasn’t allowed to use markers because I had a bad habit of drawing on the walls and my mom was always pissed at me.
> 
> Anyways, I was thinking about that I while writing this. I don’t know why.
> 
> Thank you to my lovely friend [@livinglittlelie](http://livinglittlelie.tumblr.com/) for putting up with me and screaming with me about baby Yuri making friends. A lot of the outlining for this chapter got done because of her, so make sure to thank her! Love ya girl!

It has been a longtime proverb of six-year-old Yuri Plisetsky that one picture could never go without having at least one tiger drawing. Which is why he found himself sitting in his assigned seat during indoor recess time drawing, working on incorporating a fifth tiger into his jungle picture. Ah, yes, his jungle would feature lots and lots of tigers (and Makkachin, because that’s what Makkachin would’ve wanted honestly).

He was all alone at his little desk, surrounded by three medium-sized buckets filled with crayons of various shapes and colors. Mr. Katsuki let him use all three of the buckets after Yuri had made the sound argument that not all crayon buckets were not created equal and some of them didn't have all the right colors. He needed all three buckets to make sure he had all the ones he needed. He knows what he’s talking about. He colors at home a lot and he knows that having the right colors is VERY important when drawing the perfect picture.

He’s just finishing off the tiger’s last stripe with half of a black crayon when he hears the legs of the chair in front of him squeak against the floor. Yuri looks up to see a grumpy face and a mop of black hair. It’s a little boy. He sits down in front of Yuri and points to the pile of paper on Yuri’s desk.

“Can I have a piece of paper so I can draw too?” The little boy asks, his face never changing.

Yuri pauses before he nods his head and hands the boy a clean sheet of paper, then pauses again before he handed him another sheet.

The grumpy boy mutters a quiet “Thank you,” before reached into one of the crayon buckets, picked out a gray crayon, and began to draw. Yuri took that as his cue to start drawing again, so he did, reaching into another bucket in search of a light brown crayon to start drawing Makkachin.

The two don't talk for a while, too absorbed in their own personal drawings. When Yuri finished Makkachin, he looked up to see that the boy in front of him has drawn some machine-looking contraption on his paper. It kind of looks like a bent rectangle with a clear roof on top. Inside the clear roof stood two green figures with darker green sticks poking out of their heads. The little figures seemed to have three fingers and oddly-shaped bodies. They looked so silly and before he could stop himself, Yuri found himself giggling.

The little boy looked up from his drawing and Yuri, flustered and embarrassed, quickly went back to scribbling on his own paper. Yuri felt bad now. What if the boy thought he was making fun of his picture and got mad? What if his feelings got hurt and he started crying? What if he hates him now? What if he went and told Mr. Katsuki and then Mr. Katsuki would think he’s a bad kid? Oh! Why did he laugh?!

Yuri reached for his orange crayon; however, it seemed that he drew so many tigers that he had run the crayon down. Yuri reached into one of the buckets and dug around for another. He felt a tap on his arm again and looked up. The grumpy boy was staring at him now and holding out a brand new orange crayon out to him.

“Here. You can use this one.”

Yuri hesitated, then gingerly took the crayon. “T-Thank you.” Yuri stuttered out.

The little boy muttered a quick “You're welcome,” and went back to drawing. So, Yuri went back to drawing. It was peacefully silent between the two for the rest of recess time.

* * *

Yuri finds out the next day that the little boy’s name is Otabek.

He heard Mr. Katsuki call him that during morning circle time.

And since then, everywhere Yuri was, Otabek seemed to be there. Outside during recess when Yuri was reading, Otabek was there sitting next to him. In Mr. Chulanont’s art class, Otabek would sit next to him and paint silently. He didn’t talk a lot, but Yuri steadily found his presence comforting to the point where he started to notice when Otabek wasn’t around.

Which is exactly what happened when Otabek didn't come to school the next week.

“Where is Otabek, Mr. Katsuki?” Yuri asked after circle time.

Yuuri leaned down until he was face-to-face. “Oh! His mommy called. She says that he’s sick and can’t come to school today. I’m sorry Yuri. Why don’t I draw with you today during recess instead?"

“Okay…”

* * *

Otabek comes back to school two days later. Yuri is sitting alone in the cafeteria when he spots the blank-faced boy being dragged along to Yuri’s table by a little girl with big blue eyes and red hair pulled back in ponytails. The little girl walks right up to Yuri until they’re face to face. In fact, she was so close that Yuri had to pull back.

The little girl leaned back and jutted out a hip. Her right hand clutched a blue cloth lunchbox decorated with dolphins in her left hand. “I’m Mila.” She says matter-of-factly.

Yuri looked behind her and noticed that Otabek had sat down at the lunch table and started unpacking his lunch. Yuri turns back to Mila who is still looking at him. “I-I’m Y-Y-uri…?”

Mila then smiles brightly and grabs both of Yuri’s hands and shook them vigorously. “I know! Otabek told me. He says you’re a new friend! You see, I’m in the other class and he was lonely.”

“I was not.” Otabek mumbled over a mouthful of sandwich.

“So yeah,” Mila continues, ignoring him. She sat down next to Yuri and began opening her own lunch. “We’re friends now.”

Yuri sat there shocked. What’s going on?

“Can I have your carrots?”

Yuri swiveled around to look at Otabek who was staring down Yuri’s sandwich bag of carrots. Yuri never did like them, but his papa always packed them for him because he thought that Yuri would eventually just eat them. It’s been four weeks and Yuri has yet to even lick one.

Yuri hands them to Otabek. “You can have them.”

“Thank you. Here, you can have my apple.”

“Thank you!” Yuri liked apples.

“Oh! Yuri, look!” Mila shouted. “I got these when I was in Russia!” Mila reached into her pocket and pulled out a handful of bracelets. “I made them with my grandma. See,” she grabbed Otabek’s arm who doesn’t fight her; he just continues eating carrots. “I gave Otabek the green one ‘cuz that’s his favorite color.” She shows Yuri the dark green bracelet wrapped around the boy’s wrist before she released him.

Mila held out the fistful of bracelets for Yuri to see them. “Okay, which one do you want, Yuri?”

“I-I get one too?”

Mila giggles. “Of course! You’re my friend too now!”

They… were friends? Yuri never had a friend before. Well, Makkachin is his friend, papa isn’t really his friend because he’s papa, and Mr. Katsuki is sort of his friend because he always says that Yuri’s pictures are pretty. But Yuri had never had another kid as a friend before. What exactly was that like? “Um...”

“You should take the yellow one.” Otabek says while munching on the last of the carrots. He balls up the plastic sandwich back and reaches for his Caprisun. “Yellow is your favorite color, so I think you would like that one.”

“Yellow’s your favorite, Yuri? Then you can have this one.” She grabs Yuri’s arm to tie the yellow bracelet around his wrist. “There! Now all three of us have one!” Her eyes sparkled. She held up her own wrist to show Yuri the purple bracelet she has.

Yuri looked down at the bracelet wrapped around his wrist and traced the knots and found himself smiling.

He made friends.

* * *

“Where did you get such a pretty bracelet, Yura?” Viktor asked after dinner that night. He had noticed that his son kept fooling with his newly-acquired piece of jewelry all throughout dinner and had nearly abandoned a plate of chicken nuggets for twisting the bracelet around his wrist. 

Yuri looked up at his dad with a beaming smile as he held up his arm. “Mila gave it to me!”

"And who, might I ask, is Mila?"

"Papa! She's my friend!"

“OH! You made a friend?”

Yuri nodded his head vigorously. “Uh huh! And I got a friend named Otabek now too!”

“Really?” Viktor placed their dishes in the sink and picked Yuri up to carry him over to plop down on the couch. “Well, make sure you tell me everything!”

“Okay! Well, Mila’s got red hair, and she’s Russian like me and you, and she likes doing arts and crafts and stuff. Otabek likes drawing like me and he likes spaceships too! He says that white tigers are cool! 

“Oh, they sound really fun!”

“Yeah, yeah! They are! Lots and lots of fun!” Yuri was so excited that his little body was vibrating.

And that’s how they spent the evening. Yuri sat in his father’s lap going on and on about his new friends, and Viktor sat there listening intently, watching his son’s eyes flash with excitement and his arms wave around wildly as he told his stories.

Viktor smiled. Yeah, school had been a good idea.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Not really Viktor/Yuuri-centric I know, but I couldn't resist writing little Yuri making friends. I'm just so happy otabek was introduced in ep 10 around the time I was thinking about potential characters for Yuri's friends.
> 
> Mila, Yuri, and Otabek have been dubbed "The Threesome of Terror" by [@livinglittlelie](http://livinglittlelie.tumblr.com/) and it's hilarious! I have started to develop so many headcannons about these three that are kind of apparent in this chapter.
> 
> ~~Otabek's small infatuation with spaceships and aliens.~~
> 
> I feel like I'm making Yuri's obession with tigers a little too extreme, but at the same time I'm not sorry at all. Haha.
> 
> I'm [@blackrabbit-megapig](http://blackrabbit-megapig.tumblr.com/) on tumblr, so come say hi!


	3. Like Adults

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> As Yuuri walked away, Viktor tried to remember why he was trying so hard to forget about him in the first place.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Apparently when I was little, my mother told me that I never gave her the slips and flyers that my teachers used to put in my bookbag. She always had to check herself to make sure.
> 
> Yuri is a better child than me.
> 
> EPISODE 11 AMIRIGHT??? I know a lot of us were a little surprised by the ending, so I thought posting a chapter would kind of calm everyone down.
> 
> Hope this helps!
> 
> (Note: I apologize if this chapter is written kind of strangely. Most of it was written at like 4AM when I accidentally took an 8 hour nap after taking my bio final. Plus, I don't have a beta. If there are any mistakes please let me know and I'll fix them as fast as I can. Thank you!)

“Okay Yuri, let’s do the last one. If you have eight tigers and someone took three, how many would you have left?” Viktor asked as he leaned forward in his chair to get a better look at Yuri’s homework which is spread out on the dining room table. It appeared that Yuri’s class was getting around to learning addition and subtraction problems.

Yuri pouted and crossed his arms over his chest. “I wouldn't let anyone take my tigers. They’re mine!”

Viktor snorted and tried his best not to laugh. “Okay, that’s fair. But think of it like this: if you have eight tigers and you decided to let, uhm, papa borrow three of them. How many would you have left?”

Yuri turned to give his dad a serious expression. “Do you promise to give them back?”

“Of course. I promise.”

Yuri nodded his head and began to trace his finger along the number line on his paper. “8…7…6…5. I would have five tigers.”

Viktor clapped. “That’s right! Great job Yuri! My little boy is so smart!”

Makkachin gave a loud bark.

“Yeah? I’m really good at math! But I like drawing better.”

“Well, that just means that you’re good at both, Yura,” Viktor reached over to ruffle Yuri’s hair and undo that braid that he put in it to keep the little boy’s bang from falling into his eyes. He removed the hair clip and placed it on the table. “Okay, time to clean up. Make sure you put your pencils away and your homework in your folder.”

“Okay!” Yuri began to put away his things. He stacks his papers and opens his folder. He gives a little gasp. “Oh! Papa, look!” Yuri pulls a paper from his folder and hands it to Viktor. “It’s a paper about Back to School Night!”

“Back to School Night?” Viktor asked as he puts down a pencil and takes the paper.

“Uh, huh! You can come to my school and see all my stuff!”

“All your stuff?” 

“All my pictures!” Yuri squealed as he pointed at the paper in Viktor’s hand. “And you can meet my friends! And Mr. Katsuki too!”

Viktor froze for a moment before placing down the paper and packing up the rest of Yuri’s pencils. That was right. He hadn’t gotten a chance to talk with Yuri’s teacher since the first day of school. However, he had noticed that Yuri seemed to mention his beloved teacher a lot in the past month or so.

Yuri frowned and pulled on his dad’s arm. “Papa…are you not gonna come?” 

Viktor blinked himself out of his stupor before he turned and looked down at Yuri’s worried face. Viktor mentally slapped himself. This wasn’t about him. He rubbed at Yuri’s cheeks. “Sorry, Yura. Do you want me to come?”

Yuri nodded his head. “Yeah, I want you to go. Please?”

“Okay, I’ll go. Next week, right?”

“Yay!” Yuri bounced up and down in his chair. “You can meet Otabek and Mila! And then you can see the painting that I did in art! Mr. Chulanont liked it _so_ much he hung it out in the hall! And then you can see--“ Yuri was cut off from his rambling by his own big yawn. Tired tears welled up at the corners of his eyes and Yuri used his fist to rub them away.

Viktor looked down at his watch. “Ooo…I think it’s time for bed.”

“No! I’m not even sleepy and I wanna stay awake with papa. And I want to draw too!” Yuri protested and yawned again.

But Viktor shook his head and collected his sleepy son in his arms. “Uh, uh, you can barely keep your eyes open. It’s bedtime.”

Makkachin stood up from his comfy spot under the table and padded after them.

Yuri groaned but didn’t fight it. Instead he buried his face deeper into his dad’s chest and listened to him hum quietly. By the time Viktor had climbed to the top of the stairs, Yuri was fast asleep.

“Not sleepy, eh?” Viktor chuckled. He carried Yuri into his room, trying to avoid impaling his foot on the Legos Yuri had left scattered all over his floor (after he reminded him twice to put them away when he was done).

Viktor laid Yuri down on his bed as he pulled the boy’s pajamas from under the pillows on the bed. He changed him and tucked his son into his blankets. Yuri reached out and grabbed at air in his sleep. Viktor placed Yuri’s stuffed tiger in Yuri’s hands and watched as the toy was brought closer to his son’s chest and squeezed gently.

“Night, night buddy,” Viktor looked down at Makkachin who had laid down on the floor. “Are you coming with me, or are you going to sleep with Yura tonight?”

Makkachin whined and hopped up on Yuri bed, spun around a couple of times, and laid down.

“Yeah, that’s what I thought.”

* * *

 

Viktor doesn’t get the privilege of forgetting about Yuuri. In fact, the next time he’s reminded is the next day at work when Christophe slinks into his office while he’s typing an email.

“Viktor~.”

“Chris, shouldn’t you be working?”

“But it’s lunchtime! It’s time to take a break!”

Viktor didn’t even look away from his computer screen. “Not me. I’m busy, so just go without me. I’ll eat later.”

Chris plopped down in the chair in front of Viktor’s desk, completely comfortable with intruding and interrupting his best friend’s work. He groaned and leaned forward to drape himself over Viktor’s desk. “You’re no fun~! All you do is work. I offered you a night out last week and you turned me down.”

“I was watching The Jungle Book with my son. Yuri wanted to watch that movie since the commercial came out.”

“And I’m sure that he didn’t like it that the tiger was the bad guy, did he? Or that it died?”

Viktor stopped typing to lean back in his office chair to pinch the bridge of his nose, remove his computer glasses, and massage his eyelids. “He cried for twenty minutes. I had to rock him until he stopped.”

“Aw, poor baby.” Chris sighed and rolled off the desk to sit up. He scanned over the papers on Viktor’s desk. He eyes stop when he comes across a neon green sheet of paper and he plucks it from the top of one of the stacks on Viktor’s desk.

“Back to School Night, huh? Interesting…”

“Chris— “

“Are you going to Yuri’s school?”

“Well, that’s what the flyer says.”

“So that means you’ll be meeting Yuri’s teacher again?”

“…”

Chris sighed dramatically as he leaned back in the seat and waved the flyer like a fan, disrupting his short curls. He adored his dear friend, but being ignored is something he did not enjoy in the least bit. “You know, the one that you told me had the really pretty eyes, a nice laugh, a great as—”

“Okay!” Viktor rose from his chair and opened his office door. “Time to go, Chris.”

“It’s amazing the kinds of things you say when you’re drunk. You have such a high tolerance, but you’re such a blabber mouth—”

“Bye, Chris.”

“—And so clingy. I had to stop you from stripping, which is something I wouldn’t mind seeing, but I didn’t think that would be very appropriate with you being a dad—”

“Oh my god!”

Chris chuckled, but got up anyway. “Well, all I’m saying is that you should use the opportunity to move in on your cute Mr. Katsuki.”

“He’s my son’s _teacher_ Chris.”

“And?”

“Well… isn’t that kind of wrong? I mean…”

“Why would it be wrong?” Chris gave a flippant wave of his hand. “You’re both two, consenting adults. Where’s the harm?”

“You make it sound like a fling.”

“Whether it is is up to you. Either way, Viktor Nikiforov is back in the game! I must say I’ve missed you. It’s so boring being the only friend dating. Now we’ll have something more fun to talk about other than work and little Yuri.”

“I’m not dating, Chris.” Viktor protested, but his tone of voice wasn’t all too convincing.

“Oh! Not yet~! But I’ll know when you do, trust me. Bye~” And like that, Chris was gone, smoothly striding back to his office.

* * *

 

“ _Come on,_ papa! You’re so slow!” Yuri whined as he tugged his father by the coat sleeve into his classroom. “You gotta see all of my stuff!”

Yuri being excited about this evening was probably the biggest understatement of the year. For the past week, he had constantly pestered his father, asking if they were still going and never ceased in listing off all the things he couldn’t wait to show him. He insisted on changing his clothes the minute Viktor picked him up for school that afternoon. He said he wanted to look ‘cool,’ which equated to him wearing his favorite knitted sweater that Viktor’s mom made him with a stitched cat applique and his red sneakers.

“I’m coming, Yuri! Let me go, okay? We need to take off your coat.”

Yuri wasn’t listening and nearly ran into another child. Surprisingly, a large number of parents and guardians decided to show up and the seemingly large classroom filled with toys, shelves, and supplies felt a bit smaller with the amount of occupied space. Viktor grabbed Yuri around the waist and apologized to the family. He looked down at his son. “Calm down, Yuri.”

Yuri nodded his head, but his excitement didn’t abate in the slightest. He couldn't get out of his coat fast enough before he was dragging his father to the wooden shelves pushed to the far wall opposite of the door. “Papa, Papa! This is my cubby, and that’s Otabek’s cubby! My coat and book bag go here.”

“Oh! Exciting!”

Yuri dragged his dad over to the group of low tables and chairs in the center of the room. “And this is where I sit. Otabek sits over there ‘cuz Mr. Katsuki let him move to sit next to me. See, I got to decorate my name tag,” Yuri pointed at the little jungle animals littered around his first and last name written in a thick black sharpie. “That’s a tiger, that’s an elephant, and that’s Makkachin!”

“I see your tigers are getting better. And Makkachin will be happy that you put her on your nametag.”

“You think so?”

“Yep, I’m sure.”

“Oh! Oh! Look!” Yuri ran over to one of the bulletin boards and pointed his name, which was surrounded by metallic gold star stickers. “I got student of the day award because I helped put away all the balls and jump ropes during recess.”

“Who knew my son was so helpful?”

“He really is when he wants to be.”     

Viktor turns around and meets the pair of brown eyes he had been unsuccessfully trying to forget since the school year started. Yuuri Katsuki had decided to join them and Yuri, being very excited to see his favorite teacher, ran to Mr. Katsuki and hugged him around the legs.

“Mr. Katsuki!”

Yuri looked so happy. He smiled up at Yuuri and Yuuri smiled down at him. All the while, Viktor had to coach himself out of stumbling over from a heart attack at how cute the scene before him was. Mr. Katsuki reached down to ruffle Yuri’s hair and, oh, Viktor’s vision slipped there a bit. This wasn’t good for his health. Viktor had never seen Yuri this comfortable around another adult save for him and Chris whenever he was over Viktor’s house. How this man got his son to be so affectionate towards him, Viktor didn’t know. However, it must have been something considering the fact that Yuri didn’t trust easily, especially when it came to adults.

Yuri pulled himself away from his teacher, looked behind him, and practically screamed when he spots a boy roughly his height with a grumpy face walking in with his mom and dad.

“Otabek!” And Yuri was gone.

Viktor chuckled, but nearly choked when Yuuri stepped closer to his side and chuckled along with him as they watched Yuri nearly tackle his friend in a running hug.

“You know,” Yuuri starts out. “Those two becoming friends was something I didn’t quite expect.”

Viktor perked up. “Really?”

“Yeah, they both had a hard time fitting in, so, I guess they just found each other instead. Now they’re inseparable. Along with Mila from Mr. De La Iglesia’s class next door."

“Oh, yes, I’ve heard _plenty_ about the famous Mila and Otabek. They’re all Yuri talks about when I pick him up in the evenings. I’m happy though, Yuri’s never had a lot of opportunities to talk with kids his age. Kindergarten was a little rough.”

Yuuri hummed in understanding. “Yeah, early socializing can be tough for a lot of children, but I’m glad that he’s doing okay,” Yuuri leaned closer to Viktor’s face to whisper into his ear. “Don’t tell anyone, but Yuri is kind of my favorite.”

Viktor swears he stopped breathing for a second. He takes a minute to collect himself before coughing into his fist. “Ahem, really? Isn’t that a bit discouraged though?”

“Oh, I love all my students, but every teacher, no matter how much they deny it, has at least one favorite. Yuri just happens to be mine. He’s so sweet and considerate and he tries his hardest every day. I’ll let you know this, Mr. Chulanont loves him too. He says Yuri has the best artistic eye out of all his students.”

Viktor laughed. “I want to say that I’m surprised, but I’m not. Yuri’s always drawing. I can’t even count the amount of crayon boxes he’s gone through.” 

Yuuri giggled. “I can only imagine! His cubby is filled with pictures. But you know, there’s something else he loves doing even more than drawing,” Yuuri leaned closer. “You want to know what it is?”

Viktor breath hitched and he tried his hardest not to drop his eyes down to Yuuri’s lips, which were stretched in a smirk and little too close. “And what would that be?”

“Driving me insane.”

Viktor paused. “I’m not quite following.”

“Yuri and Otabek are a force to be reckoned with. You’re on your own if Mila is tagging along with them as well.” Yuuri sighed and pushed his glasses back up his nose. “I look away from them for a second and they’re up to something. The other day I saw all three of them playing with the block sets. An argument broke out with two other children, so I look away from the three to handle it. Next thing I know there’s a stack of blocks, chairs, and supplies towering over all three of them in the middle of the room!”

Viktor’s eyes widened. “Oh my god, what were they doing?!”

“When I asked them, they told me they were building a tower to the moon. You should’ve seen them. Otabek was so excited, which means he was probably the one that thought of it.”

Viktor tried to look sorry, but he couldn’t stop himself from laughing. And Yuuri laughed right along with him. “I-I’m so sorry, Mr. Katsuki, haha! I just—pfft!”

“No, no it’s fine!” Yuuri giggled. “Ah, it honestly gave me a good laugh. You’d really be surprised at the weird things kids do.”

“I’ll bet,” Viktor’s laugher tapered off. “But seriously, Mr. Katsuki. I’m really sorry about Yuri. I’ll talk to him about—”

Yuuri waved it off. “It really is okay. I’m just happy he’s having fun at school. And please,” A blinding and honestly breath-taking smile that Viktor wouldn't mind looking at forever. “If I get to call you Viktor, then you have to call me Yuuri.”

“Yuuri…” Viktor liked the way his own voice lilted trying to pronounce the syllables.

“Uh huh, from now on, okay, Viktor?” Another smirk and Viktor can’t look away from it; he really can’t. He’s not even trying to anymore.

“A-ah, y-yeah, okay!”

“Great!” Yuuri clapped and hopped away putting a normal amount of space between them. “Well, I have to go and do what they pay me!”

Viktor feels his body jolt as if he was broken from a trance. “Uh…”

“It was nice talking with you, Viktor. If you have any questions, make sure to call me, yeah?” Yuuri walked away with a slight wave and spring in his step, ready to greet and speak with the rest of the families that had shown up.

As Yuuri walked away, Viktor tried to remember why he was trying so hard to forget about him in the first place. 

“Papa! Come meet Otabek!” Yuri called from across the room.

Viktor ran his fingers through his bangs. Dad mode time. “Coming, Yura.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Smooth. Reeeeal smooth Viktor.
> 
> Was Yuuri flirting? Hm, not sure.
> 
> I have the ideas for the next two chapters. The outlines? Not so much. I have some ideas I need to work out between them, so the next chapters might take a little longer. Sorry in advance.


	4. Yuri Plisetsky's School Adventures Part II

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Another anecdote from little Yuri's school life, with the appearance of a character I don't particularly care for, but deserves some screen time anyway.
> 
> School can be a fun place, but, as little Yuri will find out, some things are not so fun.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> When I was in Kindergarten, I bit a girl who took a toy away from me. If I was in anime form, 1st grader Otabek would be me.
> 
> Otabek makes a very old and cheesy reference to an old TV show that aired back in the 70s. If any of ya’ll can guess it, I will be thoroughly impressed. Give me your best guesses!
> 
> I really want Yuri to experience everything about school, both the good and the bad. 
> 
> Thank you so much to everyone who has commented, bookmarked, left kudos, or even just checked my fic out in passing. I really appreciate it and it is really encouraging. I also love talking to you guys about this fic and about potential head cannons and things like that. Whenever I get an email notification, I always get so excited.
> 
> Enjoy this next chapter!

Before becoming friends with Mila and Otabek, Yuri didn’t like outdoor recess. When it was sunny and warm, many children were excited at the idea of playing on the orange and purple playground in the back of the school. But not Yuri; he hated it. The children were too rough, they ran around too much, and they were too loud. There also weren’t any crayons outside, so that right there was an immediate deal breaker. In fact, on school days when the weather was nice, Yuri sometimes wished that it would rain or that maybe a big snowstorm would roll in and outdoor recess would be canceled.

However, since meeting his two now best friends, outdoor recess wasn’t so bad. Which is why Yuri was so excited about their current expedition.

“How far do we have to dig in order to get to the center of the earth?” Asked Yuri as he buried his plastic hand shovel into the sand in the sandbox.

“Hmmm, I don’t know,” Mila answered, bringing an index finger to her lips in contemplation. “Maybe it’s like a hundred feet or maybe two-hundred feet!”

“Wow! That’s so far! How are we gonna get there before recess is over?!”

Mila shrugged her shoulders and continued digging. “I don’t know. Maybe if we dig, really, really, really fast!”

Yuri nodded in excitement. “Yeah, yeah! Let’s do that!”

“Maybe it’s like in that TV show! And maybe there’s mole people, or maybe lizard alien people who hiss and chase you really slow, or maybe big, big dinosaurs!” Otabek shoveled out his third bucketful of sand and pushed it to the far left corner of the box. He turned to his two friends, eyes glittering. “What do you guys think?”

“What’s a mole people?” Mila asked.

“I don’t know, but don’t they sound cool?” Otabek said.

The three of them continued to shovel sand out of the middle of the box, with Mila humming a random song, when a shadow fell over their frames. All three of them looked up to see two children standing over them. One was a little boy and the other a girl. The little boy stood, feet spread and hands balled into fist resting on his hips as he looked down at the sandbox.

“What are you guys doing?” The little boy asked.

Yuri poured a shovel of sand into his bucket. “We’re digging to the center of the world!”

“Yeah, we’re gonna meet mole people!” Otabek shouted, excited.

The little boy’s face scrunched up. “There’s no _way_ you’re gonna dig all the way to the center of the world digging like that! Here! Give me the shovel and I’ll show you!” He held out his hand for one of the shovels, but neither Mila, Otabek, nor Yuri handed him one.

“T-That’s okay, we got it. This is our game.” Yuri tried to explain as nice as he could.

But the little boy wasn’t convinced and instead stepped closer to the three of them by stepping into the sandbox. The little girl behind pulling up closer to watch. “No! You’re doing it wrong, so _I’m_ gonna show you how! Give me a shovel!”

“We said no!” Mila shouted back. “Leave us alone Jean! And you didn’t even say ‘please.’”

The little girl with Jean stepped forward, dark, chin-length hair sweeping across her face as she scowled. “You’re being mean and you gotta share! Those aren’t your toys!”

Otabek glared at her. “But we asked Mr. Katsuki and _he_ said we could play with them for recess, so leave us alone!”

“Yeah,” Yuri agreed. “And there are only three shovels, so we can’t share them.”

“Then just give me your shovel, Yuri! And Mila can give her shovel to Isabella and then we can show you how to dig _right!_ ” Jean made a grab for Yuri’s shovel, but Yuri moved out of the way and clutched the plastic tool closer to his chest.

“No! I’m using it now! Go away!” Yuri screamed.

“Oh! Now the little _girl_ is angry!” Isabella taunted.

“Shut up! I’m not a girl!”

“Well, you have long hair like a girl.” Jean offered.

“It is not! Your hair is just ugly!”

“But look, it’s down to your shoulders.” Jean reached out to grab at Yuri’s hair. But before he could, Otabek stood up and pushed Jean away, pushing him so hard that Jean tripped over the edge of the box and fell on the ground.

“DON’T TOUCH YURI!" 

Jean looked down at his scuffed-up knees and skint-up palms. He sniffled before letting out a wail. He then started to cry.

“I’m gonna tell! Mr. Katsuki!” Isabella ran off.

A few minutes later, Yuri, Otabek, Mila, and Isabella found themselves in Yuuri’s classroom sitting in a semi-circle. Jean had been sent to the nurse for his knees and hands and Mr. De La Iglesia had been called over to help. Trying to get the children to explain what had happened in the beginning had been a nightmare. Yuri had started crying, Otabek had gone eerily quiet, and Mila and Isabella had adamantly refused to cease arguing.

“Don’t be mad at Yuri and Mila,” Otabek mumbled, breaking his silence. “I’m the one that pushed Jean. He was tryna pull Yuri’s hair and I got angry. And Isabella was making fun of Yuri too!”                                             

Isabella huffed and crossed her arms over her chest, pouting. “Well, _they_ were hogging all the sandbox toys!”

“We said that Mr. Katsuki let us use them! And Jean tried to snatch Yuri’s stuff!” Mila shouted, glaring back at Isabella.

That triggered another argument that resulted in the four children yelling at each other. Yuuri sighed and pushed his glasses back up his nose. This was getting nowhere.

“Let’s all try using our inside voices, okay?” Mr. De La Iglesia urged. “We can’t find out what happened if everyone is yelling.”

The children looked up at the two teachers, still angry and upset, but a whole lot quieter.

Mr. De La Iglesia sighed. “Okay, now, tell us what happened. One at a time, please.”

After about ten minutes, the two teachers had a pretty good grasp on what had happened. Nothing completely serious, just a playground squabble that didn’t result in anyone becoming effected long-term. Parents would be contacted and spoken to later, but right now it was more important to address the children’s actions. All four of them were mellowed out, probably exhausted from yelling and talking.

“Otabek, I know that you were just protecting Yuri, but pushing another classmate is not okay,” Mr. De La Iglesia explained. “You have to use your words to express yourself, or someone is going to get hurt like Jean. Do you understand?”

Otabek dropped his eyes and looked down at his balled-up fists that were resting on his lap. “I guess…”

“Don’t be mad at Otabek! I was the one who was yelling and I said ‘shut up’ and I called Jean ugly and that’s not nice!” Yuri screamed. His eyes were misty as if he were about to cry again.

Yuuri leaned down to rub Yuri’s shoulders. “It’s okay, Yuri. You don’t need to cry anymore, okay? Everything’s going to be all right. Everything is fine.”

“I’m sorry I said mean things to Jean! I didn’t mean it!”

“Yes, I know you didn’t mean it. Sometimes when we’re angry or scared we say mean things that hurt people’s feelings,” Yuuri used the bridge of his finger to wipe away Yuri’s tears. “But after we say the mean things, and we’ve calmed down, it’s important that we say that we’re sorry and make a promise to not say them again. Do you think you can do that?”

Yuri sniffled and wiped at his eyes. “Uh huh. I’m sorry for crying so much.” He mumbled.

“That’s okay. Do you feel better now?”

“Yes…”

“Good.”

“And Isabella,” Mr. De La Iglesia continued. “I know you wanted to play with the sand toys, but you have to ask nicely. I’ve already talked to Jean about this. It’s not nice to just try and take someone else’s things. Try saying ‘please’ next time, okay? And it’s never okay to make fun of other people.”

“Fine.” Isabella mumbled, mood not improving in the slightest.

At that moment, Jean had returned from the nurse’s office. Both of his hands looked fine once they had been washed off and his left knee was covered in a tan band aid. Yuri wasted no time running up to him, dragging Otabek along with him.

“I-I’m sorry I called you ugly. And I’m sorry I told you to shut up. That wasn’t nice and I promise I won’t say it again to you,” Yuri nudged Otabek in the arm. “You apologize too, Otabek.”

“Well, uh, sorry for, uh, pushing you and stuff and… yeah.”

“It’s okay. I’m sorry I tried to take the toys, and I’m sorry for trying to pull your hair…” 

“It’s okay. I’m happy that you didn’t get hurt.”

“It’s time for us to go back to our class now, JJ.” Isabella ran up and grabbed Jean’s hand to pull him out of the door. She didn’t even look back at Yuri and Otabek as she left. 

“She didn’t apologize.”

Yuri looked at Otabek whose face was pinched and hands balled into fists. “What? What happened?”

“She didn’t apologize for making fun of you. She’s mean; I don’t like her.”

“Me neither,” Mila agreed pulling up behind them. She skirted around and pushed open the door. “I gotta go too, but don’t worry, Yuri. I’ll make sure she doesn’t make fun of you anymore. I’ll protect you!”

“Me too,” Otabek said. “And I like your hair, Yuri.”

“Yeah! Otabek’s right! It’s really pretty,” Mila reached out and rubbed a strand of Yuri’s hair between her fingers. “Isabella is just jealous.”

“Thank you guys.” Yuri smiled. He had good friends.

* * *

 

“Papa, do I look like a girl?”

Viktor turned the wheel to make a right before looking worriedly at his son through the inside rear view mirror. “Where’s that question coming from, Yuri?”

“Isabella made fun of me today and said that I looked like a girl, and Jean said it was because my hair is long.” Yuri ran is tiny fingers through his hair, looking out of the window to watch the trees planted on the sidewalk blur by as Viktor drove.

Ah, that’s where. Viktor had been called at around noon by Yuuri to tell him that Yuri had been in a fight with some of the other kids at school. When Viktor came to pick him, Yuri seemed like he was fine, if a little quiet.

“Hmm… well, what do you think, Yuri? Do you think you look like a girl?”

“I don’t know… you had long hair when you were little. Grandma showed me the pictures. But you weren’t a girl.”

“Uh huh…”

“And even though I have long hair like Mila, I don’t feel like a girl or I don’t feel like I look like Mila.”

“So what do you think that means, Yuri?”

“I think that means I’m a boy. I think I’m a boy like papa and Otabek and Mr. Katsuki and Chris. That’s what I think.”

“Well, if that’s what you think, then that’s what I think, Yura. Yura is a boy. Not all boys look the same. Some have long hair like you and some don’t.”

“I am a boy…” Yuri mumbled to himself. He looked at his dad through the mirror and smiled big and wide. “Okay, I feel better now!”

Viktor smiled back. “I’m glad.”

A silence fell over them, peaceful quiet between father and son, with little Yuri eventually dozing off in his car seat after a tiring day at school. The muted hum of the car’s engine and soft drone of the car’s radio filled the space. All was right again.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Writing children arguing and being reprimanded is really hard. Writing them making up is even harder. I hope I did okay.
> 
> I also didn't mean for the ending scene of this chapter to get as serious as it did. But at the end of writing it I really enjoyed Yuri's and Viktor's dialogue together, so I decided to keep it. Let me know what you thought of it. Too cheesy? Too forced? I'd like to know.
> 
> For next chapter I'm thinking about something fun. It's pretty up in the air right now, but I've thought of so much fun dialogue that I want to explode! I'll have to see what I'm going to do, so please look forward to it!


	5. Of Internet Stalking and Real Talks

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "You’re so pretty, almost infuriatingly so. And Viktor knows it too."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Random thought I had while writing this: Yuuri skating to Wish That You Were Here by Florence and The Machine. How sick would that be? I would cry honestly. Another headcanon would be that Florence + The Machine is one of Yuuri’s favorite artists. 
> 
> What would Viktor’s favorite music artist be? Let me know what you think.
> 
> NOTE: I make a few references in this chapter. I hope that doesn’t make it cheesy!
> 
> Enjoy!

Yuuri hated writing lesson plans. Well, hate is a strong word. Maybe it was better to say that Yuuri _strongly disliked_ writing lesson plans. They took a considerably large amount of time to create, were a pain to write, and forced Yuuri to stay still for long periods of time. In fact, if he didn't enjoy children and teaching as much as he did, Yuuri would’ve avoided becoming a teacher if it meant he never had to plan ever again. Just thinking about his undergraduate and graduate classes sent him down a dark tunnel of late nights, early mornings, and several other upsetting flashbacks.

Adding onto the problem, trying to do lesson plans at home had been a bad idea. There were too many distractions; dishes and clothes needed cleaning, shows on Netflix that needed to be binge-watched, a roommate/best friend/co-worker who liked to spend long hours chatting. Yuuri usually tried to do planning during his free period when the children were at recess or after school when his students went home in order to keep himself in the work mindset and power through it. However, he had been preoccupied with planning a joint field trip to the aquarium with the other two first grade classes that he completely forgot about turning in his plans. Now he was stuck with rushing to finish them for next week and, to borrow a term that he heard on the regular from his students, _that just wasn’t fair!_

“See, I _told_ you you should’ve started on Sunday when you were lazing around watching reruns of Parks and Rec. Now you’re regretting it.”

“ _Thank you,_ Phichit.” Yuuri mumbled from where he was slumped over on the dining room table.

Phichit giggled from his spot on the couch. He was simultaneously watching television and scrolling through Instagram, a task that Yuuri could never understand how his best friend was able to accomplish. “Don’t get mad at me when you’re the one that procrastinated until the last minute. _My_ plans are done.”

Yuuri whined and rolled over, allowing his back to rest on the edge of the table as he looked blankly up at the hanging light overhead, his legs bent awkwardly in his chair. He pouted. Being an adult sucked. You always had to do work and people looked down on you when you’re lazy or don’t to do something.

“Yuuri, I can hear your mental complaining from here.”

“Why are you so _mean_?”

Another giggle from Phichit who continues to scroll through his feed and Yuuri goes back to planning. It takes him another forty-five minutes to get through Tuesday’s lesson and another hour before he starts on Thursday. Yuuri is thankful that the only thing he has to type under Friday is “aquarium trip” before he hit save on the document. He closed his laptop and pushed it away from him and pushed up his glasses with both of his hands to rub at his eyes.

“You done?” Phichit asked.

“Yeah, finally.” Yuuri sighed as he plops down next to Phichit on the couch.

“Good, now, turn on Empire for me.” Phichit swivels around and places his feet in Yuuri’s lap without even looking up from his phone.

Yuuri grabs the remote off the coffee table and flipped through channels. When he remembers that it's after ten, he presses the On Demand button and looks for the Empire reruns. Phichit missed last week’s episode, so he’ll probably want to watch it now. The episode loads and Yuuri uses the remote to poke the bottom of one of Phichit’s feet. “What are you doing?”

“I’ll tell you when I find it. Now shush! I’m trying to concentrate and I think Cookie is going to beat Hakim with a broom again.”

Yuuri huffed out a laugh. “How can you tell? You’re not even watching it.”

“My drama detector is unmatched by any other. Shush!”

Yuuri turned his attention back to the TV and absently watched as one of the characters—Yuuri absently remembers that his name is Jamal—hopped around on a dramatically lit stage and belt out the notes of his newly composed song. In his opinion, Yuuri believed that the guy sounded like a bleating goat; however, he happened to be one of Phichit’s favorite characters, so Yuuri kept his mouth shut to keep the peace. He would endure a bout of bad singing because he was a good best friend.

They were comfortably quiet, with Yuuri zoning out every now again mentally checking things off his to-do list of things he needed to do to finalize the plans for the upcoming fieldtrip. Phichit barely looked up from his phone, but when someone on TV started screaming, he was at attention and drinking it in.

“Rhonda the real one. Give me someone like that.”

“You want someone to help you bury a dead body?” Yuuri raised an eyebrow.

Phichit hummed as he looked back down at his phone. “I mean, I ain’t never _say_ I needed someone to help me bury a body, but having someone have my back in case I _needed_ to bury a body would be very nice.”

“What about me?”

“Yuuri, I thought we went over this. You're the look out and the one who makes the alibis. You’re the brains and I’m the muscle.”

“Ah, true.”

Silence fell over them again. When the credits for the episode started to roll, Yuuri exited out and started flipping through On Demand again. “Hey, you want to watch—”

“FOUND IT!”

Yuuri jumped in his seat and turned to Phichit who was now almost uncomfortably close and trying to shove his phone into Yuuri’s face. “What?” He glared at Phichit. “I swear, Phichit, if it’s another one of those We Are Number One memes I’m not talking to you for a straight month, try me.”

“No, no! Look, Yuuri! Look who I found!”

Yuuri took the phone and tapped the screen to increase the brightness. He looked down at the picture and once he recognized the gray hair and blue eyes he nearly dropped the phone. “Phichit—! What?!”

“It’s the hot dad! It’s Viktor! I found his Instagram!”

“Oh my god!” Yuuri tapped the hyperlink under the photo and nearly had a heart attack. He put the phone to sleep, dropped it into his lap, and buried his face in his hands. “ _Oh my god!_ ”

Phichit grabbed his phone, unlocked it, and began to scroll through Viktor’s page. “Huh, there’s at least five posts per week, so he frequents,” More scrolling, “Oh! Yuuri look at this one!”

Phichit shoves the phone back into Yuuri’s face. On the screen is a photo of Viktor at the gym. He’s wearing a black muscle shirt and was turned away from the camera and halfway through pulling himself up on a chin up bar. If Yuuri had even bothered pull away from trying to trace every dip and curve of Viktor’s back with his eyes, he might’ve realized that someone else was snapping the photo.

“Great picture, huh?” Phichit smirked knowingly.

Yuuri pulled his eyes away from the photo to look at his friend. When he saw the smirk, he scowled, which had no bite at all as Yuuri could already feel heat pooling in the skin of his cheeks and traveling all the up to the tips of his ears.

“Aw~! Flirty Mc-Flirty-son is embarrassed! Where’d all that bravado from Back to School Night go my friend?” If Yuuri wasn’t so done he might’ve mushed Phichit’s face for the infuriating eyelash fluttering he was doing with his hands crossed under his chin.

“I was _not_ flirting!”

“Beep, Beep, BEEP! Wow! My Bullshit Detector just got the biggest blip I’ve ever seen!” Phichit scooted closer to Yuuri on the couch to poke him in the stomach. “Phichit Chulanont thinks you’re a _liar_ , Yuuri Katsuki. I’ve seen you drunk, naked, _everything._ I know when you’re flirting.”

Yuuri unlocked Phichit’s phone and scrolled through Viktor’s pictures, making sure not to accidentally like one. There’s a bunch. One of Viktor in a suit and a pair of Versace sunglasses holding a cup of coffee taken from a low angle and a slightly foggy filter applied to it. There’s one of a giant tower of Legos with a small child jumping and blurry in the background. Yuuri guessed that it was Yuri. In fact, a lot of the photos feature some form of Yuri, whether he’s in the background or front and center as he tries to work the phone while sitting in his dad’s lap.

There’s another person that seems to be featured in Viktor’s photos a plenty of number of times. A man with a two-toned undercut and green eyes. There’s one of them together at a bar, another one of them at the gym again, one of them standing in parkas standing in about six inches of snow in front of a wooden lodge. Yuuri finds one with Viktor taking a selfie with his son in the background standing in the lap of the unknown man. Yuri was wearing lion footed pajamas, giving a smile so big his eyes were squeezed closed. Viktor’s head and bright blue eyes poked out from the bottom left edge of the photo. The undercut man with Yuri is his lap was winking at the camera and shooting a finger gun. The caption read, “’Bout to watch The Lion King with the fam. Oh! And @christophe-gc is here too!”

“Who’s this?” Yuuri asks while pointing at the unknown guy.

“Hm…,” Phichit took his phone back and began tapping away at the screen. “Well, according to his profile, his name’s Christophe. Ah, and Viktor is in some of his pictures on here.”

Yuuri leans closer to rest his head on Phichit’s shoulder as he flipped through more photos. “They look really close.”

“They should be. They’ve known each other since high school apparently.”

Yuuri choked on air and his eyes widened as he stared back at his best friend. “You’re scary. How could you possibly know that?!”

Phichit snorted. “A little social media stalking is _hardly_ scary. I’m only sifting through info they themselves put out there. It’s all fair game.”

“But do you think they’re… you know, like, _seeing each other_?” Yuuri really tried to prevent the apprehension he was feeling seep into his words, but he figured Phichit heard it all the same.

Phichit smiled. “Well, what would you do if they _were_?”

Yuuri groaned and leaned back into the couch. “Then I would feel really… silly.”

“Silly? Why?”

“That I flirted with a man who’s already in a relationship.”

“Ah, no. That’s not his boyfriend. I checked Christophe’s page. Looks like he’s been in a relationship with some other guy for about a year now. See?” Phichit turned his phone around so Yuuri could see a photo of Christophe curled up in the arms of a man with neatly styled brown hair and kind eyes. “They seem _way closer,_ if you know what I mean. Based on my knowledge, Viktor and Christophe are best friends at the most… wait a minute, SO YOU ADMIT YOU WERE FLIRTING?!”

“We are _not_ talking about this again, Phichit.”

“Oh yes we are! Tell me all about the hot dad, Yuuri!”

On Demand automatically exited out and regular cable flipped back on. It was some random late night talk show with an over enthusiastic host, pre-written jokes, and fake audience laughter.

“Well, it hardly matters,” Phichit stretched and picked up the remote to reopen it and load another episode. “I’ve already asked him to help chaperone the aquarium trip and little Yuri was so excited about it Viktor couldn’t say no. Oh! I got a text from your mom earlier about her wanting to Skype call us around next Tuesday. I said yes. Will you be joining me?”

“You did what?!”

Phichit curled his fingers and picked the dirt from under his nails. “You heard me. Your mother wants us to call he—”

“Phichit!”

A sigh. “Honestly the whole Switch Girl personality thing you’ve got going on is giving me whiplash. Time to pick things up a bit. He’s probably going to be assigned to your class anyways, so make sure you play nice.”

“I can’t believe you did that.”

“You’ll thank me later, trust me. You’ve already got Viktor wrapped around your finger.”

“What?" 

“Oh my god,” Phichit placed his phone on the coffee table and leaned back into the plush back of the couch. “Don’t act coy with me. You see it.”

“I have no idea what you’re talking about?"

“Viktor is so gone. Like, if he was anymore obviously smitten with you, he might as well be standing outside your window with a boom box blaring Boyz II Men. He had to pick his own mouth off the floor the minute you stepped away from him. You really did a number; I almost feel sorry for him.”

“I did not… did I really?”

“Uh huh. It surprising how you don't see it, Yuuri. You’re actually really attractive and it’s about time you start realizing it, because I’m kind of sick of being the only one of us aware of their appeal.”

“Huh?”

“Remember that guy that followed us around in college? He was always in the library when we were. Was at all the parties I could drag you to? He was everywhere we were and he wasn’t even an education major! He was studying evolutionary biology and all of his classes were in a building on the other side of campus! When he finally bumped into you he was so close to asking you out, and you apologized like five million times and ran off.”

“I just thought he just didn’t have any friends.”

“Ugh, and remember those group of girls back in high school that used to giggle at you when you walked by them in the halls after U.S. History?”

“Really?”

Phichit nodded his head.

“Wow.”

“Yeah, ‘wow.’ You’re so pretty, almost infuriatingly so. And Viktor knows it too. And you’re so damn smart that some people can’t even keep up with you. And you're good with kids and Yuri adores you. You’ve got the whole package, goddamit. How could Viktor even stand a chance?”

"Well, I--uh...uhm..."

“Look, I know the revelation of finding out that you’re irresistible can be very mind-boggling, so I’ll sum it up for you,” Phichit lean over to place his hands on both of Yuuri’s shoulders and shake him. “You’ve. Got. This! Okay?”

Yuuri sat there stunned. Barely able to speak. “…Okay…”

Phichit pulled away and relaxed again on the couch, all excitement and energy displayed in the last few minutes completely seeping out of him. “Good. I’m glad we got that out of the way,” He turned back to the TV. “Now, let’s see what bullshit Lucious is going to spew next. If he’s not in jail again by the end of this season, I’ll be really surprised.”

Yuuri sighed. There was no stopping Phichit; he’d learned that long ago. “Right, right.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I love Phichit and I love Yuuri and Phichit’s friendship. I would literally watch a show that focuses solely on it tbh.
> 
> I feel like Phichit would be that one friend that enjoys overly dramatic primetime television. This boy probably watches Bad Girls Club and laughs obnoxiously whenever someone gets their stuff thrown into the pool. Never change Phichit.
> 
> The aquarium trip is next chapter. It was going to be this chapter, but I came across some difficulties and need to rewrite it.


	6. A Shift in the Tides

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A lot can happen at an aquarium. Viktor finds this out real quick.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And here is where it gets cheesy. I really struggled with this chapter, which is why it took me so long to write it. Sorry.
> 
>  
> 
> ~~I also couldn't resist the awful title.~~
> 
>  
> 
> To add to Yuuri’s favorite songs and favorite music artists/songs: "Fighter" by Bump of Chicken [Link](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=CiCWbfjf8Tw)
> 
> As always, un-beta-d, it's late, mistakes, you know what it is.

“We’ll get to see sharks, papa! _Real life sharks_! Not like on TV or in books, but _real_ sharks! And guess what Otabek and Mila wanna see?”

“Uhm… jellyfish?”

“Yeah! How did you know?!”

“Well, I, uh, guessed?”

“Oh, Okay! Anyways, Mila said that she wanted to see the jellyfish because they can sting people, but we don’t know where the sting stuff comes out.”

“Oh, really. Well, after today you’ll be an expert on all things sharks and jellyfish, huh?”

“Yeah!”

In truth, Viktor had already had this conversation with his son three other times already. The first time happened last Tuesday when Yuri told him about his class’ field trip to the aquarium. The second time occurred when Yuri brought the permission slip home for Viktor to sign. The third time happened after Mr. Chulanont approached him with the offer to chaperon for the trip along with some other parents. In fact, he could probably quote Yuri verbatim if given the chance, because his son even used the same words to voice his excitement. However, Viktor couldn’t deny that he didn’t enjoy seeing his son so excited and that his excitement was a bit contagious, which is why having the same conversation repeatedly didn’t even phase him.

“And even Mr. Chulanont is coming! Did you know that, huh? He said he’s gonna help us draw pictures for a moral!” Yuri explained as his dad grabbed his hand and they crossed the street to enter the school.

“Do you mean ‘mural,’ Yura?” Viktor asked.

“Oh, yeah, mural! Mr. Chulanont said that we’re gonna pick out our favorite fish and then we're gonna paint it and hang it in the hallway!”

“Yuri! Come on, we’re lining up in Mr. De La Iglesia’s classroom!” Mila called from down the hall.

“Okay!” Yuri called back and released his dad’s hand to run down the hall. “I gotta go papa!”

“Wait, Yuri! Don’t run—“

Yuri sped off after Mila.

“—down the hall…” he was alone.

“Ooo! A ditched dad!”

Viktor jumped as Phichit popped up out of nowhere and slid up to his side. He’s carrying a box of painting supplies under one arm. “Ah, Good morning, Mr. Chulanont.”

“Good Morning~!” Phichit greeted back with a wiggly-fingered wave and a tilt of his head. “Come on, all the parents are meeting in my classroom. I’ll take you.”

“Thank you.”

 

* * *

 

The bus ride to the aquarium had been fairly uneventful. The parents had all been polite, yet Viktor didn’t feel bothered enough to strike up much of a conversation with any of them and instead decided to zone out by looking out the window from the back of the school bus and listening to the animated chatter of the children. This brought him to the frightening epiphany that maybe Yuri developed his social skills from him. However, when he pulled his eyes away from the window and overlooked the cabin of the bus, he spotted his son chatting happily with Otabek and Mila, effectively draining him of his apprehensions. The three of them were huddled close with Mila peering around the brown pleather seat in front of Otabek and Yuri, while clutching the hand of a little boy with floppy black hair and thick eyebrows, more than likely the child assigned as her trip buddy. The three of them giggled collectively, while the black-haired child leaned back into the seat and gazed out of the window.

When the bus finally pulled up to the front of the building, the children were broken up into groups and adults were assigned accordingly.

“Ah, Mr. Nikiforov!” Phichit called when Viktor got out of the bus. “You’ll be with Mr. Katsuki’s group, okay? They’re meeting right inside the glass pavilion over there.”

“Roger.”

Viktor walked through a set of Plexiglas doors and looked around to take in the scenery, which consisted of four high glass walls topped off with a glass ceiling. Trees, rocks, fish tanks, and other shrubbery decorating the space. The rocks were positioned in a way that a narrow path was created, leading further into the building. The roaring of a waterfall falling into a large tank filled with murky water came from the back of the room and would’ve been overpowering if it weren’t for the tiny voices that were screaming his name and steadily getting louder and louder.

“Papa!”

“Yuri’s dad!”

“Mr. Nikiforov!”

No sooner was Viktor ambushed by his son, his two friends, and Mila’s trip buddy.

“Papa, there you are! Come on, we’re waiting for you and you’re so slow!” Yuri pulled on his dad’s coat sleeve and dragged him until the caught up with the group.

“Viktor, glad you could join us!” Yuuri said with a bright smile. “Thank you for volunteering to help today! Class, let’s thank Mr. Nikiforov for helping us today!”

Ten kids turned around to face Viktor. “Thank you, Mr. Nikiforov!”

“Glad to be here!”

“Could you please do me a favor?” Yuuri asked.

“Yeah, sure, of course." 

“Could you walk towards the back to make sure that none of the children lag behind and get lost?”

“Oh, good idea.”

 

* * *

 

The first stop was a section of the building dubbed “Surviving Through Adaptation” which was simply a dim hallway with standard inlaid and free-standing rectangular tanks filled with random fish and other underwater creatures.

“There are a lot of cool fish here you guys, so make sure you look around and if you need help I’ll be standing right here!” Yuuri said and let the kids run off to explore.

The giant octopus seemed to be the most popular, along with the seahorses and a purple and yellow fish that Viktor heard a lot of children compare to the fish in the Nemo movie. Other visitors watched the fish swim back and forth in their tanks and Viktor watched the kids jumped from tank to tank, trying to see everything on display.

The children were heavily upset to find that the electric eel didn’t shoot sparks like Pikachu and Viktor was surprised when a little girl snagged him by the hand, dragged him over to a tank with a multicolored lobster-looking creature, and listed all the facts she knew about it.

“You know, the peacock mantis shrimp can see more colors than humans can?”

“Really?”

“Yeah, and they can move both of their eyes individually and punch their prey at over fifty thousand miles per hour.”

“That’s a lot of fancy words you’re using there.”

The little girl shrugged. “Me and my mom read a lot of animal books. She likes fish.”

“What do you guys read, college textbooks? Geez…”

The little girl laughed. “You’re funny,” She grabbed at Viktor’s jacket. “Can I marry you?”

Viktor pried the little girl’s hand from his jacket. “Okay, why don’t we find the teacher, yeah? Yuuri!” voice cracking at the end.

Yuuri didn't stop laughing until they entered the next section of the aquarium. “To think that you were such a heartbreaker, Viktor. Next thing you know you’ll have The Wonder Pets singing at your wedding. Did you settle on a date yet?”

“I really don't appreciate the fact that you’re making fun of me considering the fact that this has probably happened to you a number of times.”

Yuuri’s laughter bubbled back up in the form of soft giggles that he tried to muffle with the back of his hand. “Well of course. I teach a bunch of little kids five days a week. I have experienced my fair share of marriage proposals. It’s just, I’ve never seen someone panic so quickly.”

“I was caught off guard and she was really intense. I thought she was going to start speaking Latin or something. And that grip!”

“Hm, maybe, but it looks like I’ll have to look out for competition.” Yuuri teased.

“Competition for what?”

“I wonder…” Yuuri tapped his cheek with a finger but didn’t say anything more.

Viktor stayed confused.

 

* * *

 

When they entered “Shark Alley,” Viktor could see that his son could barely contain his excitement. The exhibit consisted of five overlapping platforms connected by a spiral staircase that allowed visitors to climb and watch sharks swim around in circular tanks, and if Yuuri and Viktor weren’t there, Yuri would’ve probably sprinted up and down those stairs all day.

“It’s so dark!” One of the kids yelled as the entered from the bottom level. “It’s like being at a movie.”

“It’s dark on the bottom floor because the ocean gets darker and darker the further you go down,” Yuuri explained. “The higher we climb up, the brighter it’ll get, but why don’t we spend some time down here and look at all the cool sharks!”

Yuuri gave the children time to break off and look around again and Yuri wasted no time and dragged Otabek over to plaster his face and hands against the glass of the round tank.

“Look, Otabek! _Real_ sharks! Aren’t they cool?!”

Otabek nodded. “Uh huh! Look Yuri!” he pointed upwards “That shark has stripes like a tiger!”

Yuri let out an excited gasp as he looked where Otabek was pointing. “Really?! Where?!”

“On his stomach, right there.”

“I think those are called tiger sharks, Yura.” Viktor said as he walked up behind the two and crouched down to look up.

“There are sharks who are part tigers?! That’s so cool!” Yuri shouted, eyes sparkling as he watched the shark lazily cut through the water, making its rounds around the tank.

Viktor chuckled. “No, they call them that because they have stripes that look like tiger stripes.”

“Wow… a shark that looks like tiger…” Yuri whispered to himself.

“I like the hammerhead one.” Otabek said and went back to watching the sharks.

“Okay class, we’re going to head up to the next floor. Line up so I can do a head count before we leave.” Yuuri called out.

“Come on Otabek! Let’s go look at the tiger shark some more!”

“Okay!”

The two of them ran for the stairs and lined up behind Mila and her partner.

Shark Alley led them all the way up into a lighter space and an elevated walkway.

“If you look down below,” Yuuri started out, turning around to walk backwards as he addressed his class. “What fish can you see?”

The children rushed over to the side of the walkway to peered down at the pool three levels down.

“STINGRAYS!”

“That’s right! Oh! And looks who's about to eat lunch!” Yuuri pointed over to a platform with a ramp that led right into the water.

Two handlers were standing there, dressed in polo shirts and rain boots with one of them holding a white industrial pail filled with heads of lettuces. The other handler was kneeling by the edge of the platform as a large creature languidly swam over.

“It’s a turtle!” A kid screamed.

“A big, big turtle!” Mila squealed.

“It’s a green sea turtle, right Mr. Katsuki?” Otabek asked.

“Yes! That’s right. And does anyone remember that big, big word we learned that talks about the type of food the green sea turtle eats?”

Otabek raised his hand. “They are her-bah-vors and that means they only eat plant stuff.”

Yuuri clapped happily. “Very, very good, Otabek!”

The kids watched as the turtle swam right up to the handler and stretched out its neck to grab the head of lettuce which the hander threw to it in the water. It ate one after another until the bucket was empty and then pushed back under the water to swim away.

“You know that turtles lay eggs, but they’re not fish. That’s what my daddy said,” Otabek said watching the turtle swim. “And they lay the eggs on the beach, but the babies have to crawl on the sand to get back to the water and sometimes they get eaten by seagulls.”

“What?” A little girl asked looking up at Yuuri, distress obvious in her tone. “Is that why the turtle only has three legs? Did a seagull eat it?”

“No, no, no! He was sick so he had to go to the doctor,” Yuuri comforted. “There were no seagulls, I promise.”

Viktor got to watch on with mild amusement as Yuuri tried to calm down a slightly hysterical child with a growing hatred for seagulls.

Payback was sweet.

 

* * *

 

“Finally!” Mila screamed and rushed into the jellyfish exhibit.

“Finally?” Yuuri asked Viktor as he watched Mila sprint to a tube filled with blue blubber jellyfish.

“Ah, intensive research on “sting juice” is being conducted at the moment. Apparently, she’s been planning for this moment for days.” Viktor walked into the exhibit and let his eyes adjust to the ill lighting of the room, which contrasted greatly with the open brightness of the atrium behind him. He walked over to watched a Northern Sea Nettle float along in a tank that extended from the bottom to top of the wall.

Yuuri followed him, confused but amused nonetheless. “Sting juice?”

“It’s a long story. Something about jellyfish being too squishy to hurt things and not seeing the holes where the ‘sting juice’ comes out.”

Yuuri chuckled. “Looks like I’ll have to do an activity on jellyfish sometime soon then." 

“Please do. Mila’s sanity depends on it.”

“I will, because I’m a nice teacher.”

“Oh, nice are you? You didn’t feel bad about laughing at me earlier, though?” Viktor asked with a raised brow. His tone was playful and Yuuri picked up on it quickly.

Yuuri laughed. “Aw, make sure you let her down gently, okay. Let her know that she can do better and that it would’ve never worked out between you two.”

“That’s—that’s really funny. You really think you’re funny, don’t you?”

“I’m a hoot. You’ll love me.”

“I’m sure.” Viktor moved on to examine a groups of thin moon jellyfish in glowing tubes alternating in color from attached LEDs.

The tubes shifted a deep green before lightening into a shade of blue.

“But you know,” Yuuri hummed and looked up at the tubes, watching a line of air bubbles float to the top. “The dim lighting, the glow from the moving water, the lighted tanks; it’s pretty romantic, don’t you think?”

“I guess, but it’s not really romantic when you’re watching a bunch of animals that have the potential to kill you. A shrimp that can punch you to death? Blobs that can sting you? That’s kind of disturbing.”

“When I was little, I always used to say that my very first date would be at an aquarium.”

“And how old were you exactly?”

“Eight.”

“That sounds about right. What was your second date idea, the zoo?” Viktor was just trying to be funny, but Yuuri stayed silent, which was all the confirmation Viktor needed. “Seriously? I’m starting to become concerned about your fixation with animals and romantic outings,” Viktor teased. “Am I missing something?”

“But I like the zoo. The animals are bigger and on land. Well, most of them would be land animals anyway. Have you ever taken Yuri to the zoo?”

“No, but I guess it could be kind of nice. To be completely honest, I didn’t even know there was a zoo in the city.”

Yuuri’s eyes brightened. “I could take you and Yuri there. I’ve been going since I was little, so I could show you around.”

Confused, Viktor asked, “You mean, like, on a weekend or something?”

“Well, yeah, of course. I can’t take you on a weekday, Viktor. We have work remember?”

 “Yeah, but, wouldn’t that be an awkward field trip to plan? And I’m sure some parents could take off another weekday to chaperon again—”

“Viktor,” Yuuri sighed and reached over to rest a hand on Viktor’s arm. “I’m asking _you_ out specifically. It wouldn’t make sense to invite someone else. Well, Yuri’ll be there too, so I guess there _will_ be other people.”

The tube changed color. Yellow, then orange, then red.

That sounded an awful lot like a—hold on! “Wait a minute, wait a minute! You’re asking me out, aren’t you?”

“Yes…”

What? “Do you mean like a ‘date’ kind of asking me out? That kind of asking me out? Or the ‘hey let’s go out because I think you’d be a great friend’ kind of asking me out?”

Yuuri shifted his weight onto his left foot and looked back at Viktor with a smirk. “Hm…well, having you as a friend _would_ be nice…”

Viktor felt like his brain was one word away from short circuiting. Yuuri’s tone of voice, his body language, his proximity, all of it pointed to Yuuri being playful and taking joy in throwing him off balance.

The tubes shifted again. A deep violet that eventually turned red, then orange.

“But!” Yuuri exclaimed, looking back at Viktor who jumped at his exclamation, hanging onto Yuuri’s every word. “I don’t exactly plan to keep you _as a friend.”_ He shifted forward, closer than he’d been before. “So, what do you think?”

Yellow, then green, then back to blue.

“What?”

“Would you please go out on a date with me?”

“Yes.” Viktor didn’t even hesitate.

“Good…”

A beat of silence passed as the two before Viktor let out a rush of a breath and raked his hands through his bangs. “I can't believe you beat me to it though. I thought I’d be the first to ask.”

“Ah…” Yuuri’s words died on his lips. He sharply turned away from Viktor and buried his face in his hands. “Now you’ve done it. And I was doing so well in playing it cool too.

Blue, then purple, then back to red.

When Yuuri turned back around to look back at him, Viktor could tell, even through the glow of the red LEDs washed over them, that Yuuri was blushing. However, Viktor didn't even have the privilege of reveling in the fact that he caused the reaction due to the fact that he was blushing too. 

Yuuri’s grip on Viktor’s arm grew tighter as he leaned closer to mumble. “I can already tell that you’re going to be cheesy and embarrassing.”

 

* * *

 

All the groups met up in the aquarium’s atrium. Yuuri and the other teachers made sure that all the students were seated and eating before Yuuri dragged Phichit off without a word.

Viktor took a seat at a table and was surprised by how tired he felt and how much his feet hurt. His hunger had effectively been staved off after looking at the prices for food at the small café and he kind of wished he packed himself a lunch along with Yuri’s.

The children were all shouting and talking excitedly about all the new things they had seen today. Yuri was in the fray of it all, talking with Mila and Otabek. Mila’s partner had chosen to sit further away and was munching on an apple slice, silent and looking completely content with being left alone.

Yuuri and Phichit returned after about five minutes with Yuuri’s face beet red and Phichit sporting the biggest smile Viktor ever saw the man crack. What really surprised Viktor, however, was that Phichit made a beeline for him.

Phichit sat down across from him and snatched a napkin from his sweater pocket along with a pen. He wrote on it and handed it to Viktor. “Here.”

Viktor took the napkin and saw that a number was written on it. “What’s this?”

“That’s Yuuri’s number. He didn’t tell me, but I know he forgot to give it to you.”

Viktor blinked, shocked. “Thank you.”

“No problem! Just make sure Yuuri makes me his best man at that wedding, okay? And don’t let him chicken out of this.”

“What?”

Phichit didn’t explain, just skipped off to help with the children and leaving Viktor alone with the other adults and his own thoughts.

Viktor figured he looked weird right now, sitting there, dumbstruck and clutching a napkin with the personal number of his child’s teacher scrawled across it—the same teacher who asked him out about forty-five minutes ago. He probably even looked more strange when he started smiling.

Very weird indeed.

 

* * *

 

Halfway into lunch Yuri, Mila, and Otabek nearly ran straight into Viktor’s table in their excitement.

“Papa, papa! They have a store! Can we go to the store please? Please?”

“Yeah, please?” Mila asked.

“Mr. Katsuki said it was okay and it’s just over there!” Otabek pointed in the direction of the gift shop.

Before he could even give his answer, the three children bolted for the shop, leaving Viktor the only option of running after them. When he finally caught up, the three of them were digging through a bin of stuffed sea creatures.

“Do you see a jellyfish? I wanna jellyfish.”

“Here’s a jellyfish,” Otabek handed the toy to Mila before going back to digging. “Where’s the turtles?

“I found a tiger shark one, look!” Yuri held up the toy in triumph.

Viktor let them be and walked up to the cashier standing behind the counter. “Pardon me, but how much are the stuffed animals?”

“Oh, they’re $29.95 a piece.”

“What? Thirty dollars for a piece of stuffed fabric? Are you serious?”

The cashier shrugged. “You could think of it like that,” He looked behind Viktor at the three kids oohing and ahhing at the stuffed animals. “Or you could think of it as making some little kids, very, very happy."

Viktor turned around and watched the three children chase each other around the store with their chosen toys, apparently pretending to be sea creatures under the ocean judging by their puffed-out cheeks and swinging arms.

Viktor sighed and turned back to the cashier. “Do you take debit?”

 

* * *

 

“Okay everyone,” Yuuri called out when the group climbed the stairs from the atrium. “The last thing that’s planned for today is really fun!” He led the children to a collection of open shallow tanks filled with an assortment of corals and small, harmless sea creatures. “The aquarium staff opened up the exploration tanks for you guys to use for a little while. There’s some really cool stuff to touch in here, but make sure to be careful not break anything or hurt any of the creatures, okay?”

“Okay!” The children answered collectively and rushed off to the tanks.

“Papa! Hold my shark, please!” Yuri thrusted his shark up into his father’s hands and ran off to the tanks.

“Can you hold mines too, Mr. Nikiforov?” Mila asked.

“Yeah, mine too?” Otabek said.

Viktor tucked the stuffed animals under his arm and found a bench nearby to take a seat and wait. And not very long after did he feel a tug on his jacket and heard a soft “hey” from slightly below. He looked down to see the little boy that Mila had been holding hands with the entire trip. The boy’s face was naturally pouty, and his hair flopped in his eyes as he looked up at Viktor.

“My name’s Seung-gil.” The little boy stated.

“Hi? I’m Viktor.”

“Do you know what Subway Surfers is?”

“Uh, yeah. My son plays it sometimes.”

“Okay, do you have it on your phone?”

“Yeah…”

“Can I play it, please?”

“But shouldn’t you be playing in the tanks with the rest of the kids?”

Seung-gil’s face pinched into a scowl as he looked over at the rest of the children splashing around in the tanks, running their hands over the corals and sea creatures. “Fish are icky and I don’t wanna wash my hands again. Can I play the game now, please?”

“Ah…,” Viktor looked up from Seung-gil’s face to look over at the shallow tanks and made eye contact with Yuuri. Viktor pointed at his phone then pointed down at Seung-gil’s head. Yuuri laughed and nodded then turned back to the tanks to listen to a little girl who was previously talking to him. Viktor unlocked his phone and handed it to Seung-gil who immediately grabbed it and tapped the app to load it.

“Thank you." 

“Uh, no problem.”

Weird kid. But then again, it had been a weird day.

 

* * *

 

As Viktor expected, the bus ride back to the school was considerably quieter, chatter replaced with quiet whispering and soft snores. Being worn out from the day’s excitement, many children had taken to either leaning back into their seats, leaning against the window, or slumped against each other in order to doze off. Viktor looked over at his son to see him and his friends asleep as well, each of them clenching their toys. 

Viktor let his eyes slip shut and allowed himself this moment of peace after such a long day.

He figured Yuri would sleep good tonight. He himself would too.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter was, in my opinion, very dialogue heavy. I apologize for that. I am trying to do better.
> 
> (On a less serious note, Viktor got robbed at an aquarium gift shop, the fool.)


	7. A Pimp Named Slickback

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Viktor is acting strange and Yuri just wants to play his goddamn app games.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! I'm back! I'm sorry this took so long, but Spring semester started and these couple of weeks have be hell for me. I dropped a statistics class after one day and I don't even regret it for a second. Can you major in bio without taking a single math class? Can you?
> 
> I moved back into my dorm and I forgot how much I don't like these kids.
> 
> ANYWAYS! WE HAVE ART PEOPLE!
> 
> [@blenoastsocs](http://blenoastsocs.tumblr.com/) made this ADORABLE drawing of baby Yuri in a tiger onsie and I haven't stopped screaming about it! Please check it out! It is one of the best things I've ever seen! [Link](http://blenoastsocs.tumblr.com/post/155596957893/this-was-inspired-by-blackrabbit-megapig-s)
> 
> Note: If anyone wants to submit anything to me for this fic, please feel free! I would be completely honored! My Tumblr is always open!
> 
> Thank you to everyone who has commented, subscribed, and left kudos on this fic! Honestly, I didn't think it would get as many views as it did, but I'm not complaining! You guys rock!

In all his six years of life, Yuri had learned many things. He’d learned that Lego bricks and modeling clay couldn’t be baked in the oven like cakes (and that they don’t _taste_ like cake either). He’d learned that the walls are _not_ acceptable places to draw no matter how much they remind him of blank sheets of paper. And he’d come to understand that the concept of sharing is something he’d have to, unfortunately, deal with for the rest of his life. However, there _is_ something that Yuri has yet to understand completely and feels that he’ll never fully understand no matter how hard he tried:

Adults.

Adults do weird things. They buy stuff that you couldn’t play with or made up rules that were sometimes fair, but sometimes unfair, and didn’t allow Yuri to do the things that he wanted to do. And even though his dad was an adult and sometimes made those unfair rules, he never thought that his dad was one of the strange adults. However, lately he has been acting weird. And it all began after the aquarium field trip.

The first sign was when his dad kept asking about his clothes, which is something he’d never done before. He’ll ask Yuri how he looks in a shirt, or a coat, or something Yuri has seen him wear _a thousand times!_ Yuri doesn’t know anything about clothes, especially grownups’ clothes, so he doesn’t know what he’s supposed to say, so he just shrugs. Yuri thinks that he did something bad because his dad will just sigh and hang things back up in his closet and just… stare at the clothes like they're going to get up and start walking like all that stuff from Beauty and the Beast. If a candlestick could talk, then why can’t a fur coat walk around and sing songs?

The last straw is when his dad starts to hog his cellphone, which meant that Yuri hadn’t been able to play Subway Surfers or any of his other games _at all._ Completely unfair. This wouldn’t have been a problem if his dad had gotten him the 3DS he asked for for Christmas, but apparently, he wasn’t “old enough to have expensive electronics.” You accidently spill juice on your dad’s laptop _once_ and you couldn’t have your own gaming device until you were twelve. Remember what he said about the unfair rules?

Yuri didn’t know why his dad needed to use the phone with the games on it when he had _another_ phone that he knows his dad gets calls from work on. It’s sleek, black, and boring and it doesn't even have Instagram on it for taking pictures. Why can’t his dad use _that_ phone while Yuri uses the _fun_ phone?

“Can I play with the phone _now?”_

“Ah, not now buddy,” Viktor doesn’t even look up from the screen as continues to type with one thumb. “How about using the iPad instead, okay?”

“Okay…”

But Yuri _didn’t want to use the iPad._ All his high scores were on the phone and he didn’t want to start from scratch. How could his dad _not_ know that? 

And you know what’s _really_ strange? His dad keeps calling his name when he’s talking on it, but when Yuri answers, he says he’s talking to someone else. Weird.

This had to stop. It’s driving him nuts. He wants his app games back.

* * *

 

Yuri decides to ask the first people he could think of his: his friends. He gets the opportunity when he and Mila visits Otabek’s house for a playdate. While the adults are in the house talking, and doing whatever adults do (Yuri doesn’t know), he, Otabek, and Mila play with a cardboard box that Otabek has decorated into a spaceship. When they got tired, they rested under the big tree in Otabek’s backyard. That’s when Yuri brings it up.

“Is he sad? Or does he sound angry when he’s talking on the phone?” Mila asked.

“No, he looks happy. I mean, he smiles and stuff. But, like, at the phone. And that’s weird because who smiles at a phone? He’s not even playing a game.”

“What else?” Otabek asked.

So Yuri tells him about the clothes, to which Mila concludes that maybe he’s getting ready for a party. “My mom always looks through our clothes when we have a party to go to.”

“Yeah, like, maybe it’s, like, his birthday or something. That would explain the party and him being happy. I know I’m happy when it’s _my_ birthday.”

Mila agrees and Yuri almost agrees as well until he remembers that his father’s birthday fell on the same day as Christmas, and really, who forgot Christmas?

When he tells his friends this, they shrug and fall silent, thinking, with Otabek tying blades of grass together and Yuri poking at a train of ants with a stick. Mila picks at a piece of bark when her stomach grumbles.

“I’m hungry.” She mumbles.

“Yeah, me too.” Yuri agrees.

They get up, dust themselves off, and run back into the house. They could think some more after they eat lunch.

But only, they don’t think about it anymore. They forget about the whole thing after they eat and decide to play video games.

That night Yuri dreamt about giant alien ants surfing on subway cars in space.

* * *

 

Yuri forgets about his dad after a while when he beats his high score from his dad’s phone on the iPad. However, when Chris comes over one evening he remembers. Apparently, Chris and his dad are going to look at _more_ clothes along with clothes that Chris bought with him.

And Yuri, not wanting to feel left out, grabs his crayons and the sketchbook his dad got him for Christmas last year and plops himself on his dad’s bed. He completely ignores the two adults chatting about jackets and shirts and only stops drawing for a minute to scratch Makkachin behind the ears when she hops up on the bed and curls up next to him.

“Yuri said I looked funny in this shirt. What do you think, Chris?” Viktor asks, holding a dark purple shirt up to his body.

“Hm, I think Yuri was right. You should listen to him. It makes you look like that British man with the weirdly-shaped face. And that’s not a compliment.”

Viktor whines and Yuri rolls his eyes. His dad was so dramatic. ‘Dramatic’ is the word Mila uses when she’s talking about her mom yelling at her for running around the house in her dance tights, and Yuri feels like it fits his dad perfectly in this moment. Completely dramatic.

“What about this?" 

“Viktor, you’re not wearing a suit. Even I’m not that extra.”

“Then…” Viktor digs around in his closet some more.

Chris leans back on the bed and Yuri could tell he’s looking at his paper.

Makkachin huffs and rolls over to make more space for Chris.

“I’m drawing my dad in the ugly purple shirt.” Yuri mumbles.

Chris reaches over to point at the picture, and if Yuri didn't know him so well, he would’ve gotten irritated.

“Is he wearing a white leopard fur jacket?”

Yuri nodded and picked up a gray crayon. “He has one. Just look under the black trash bag in his closet.” He lifted his crayon off the paper to avoid messing up when Chris hopped off the bed to rummage through the closet.

Chris lets out a laugh when he pulls out the offending coat. “I knew you had bad taste, but not this bad.”

“Put it back!” Viktor yells, but Chris doesn’t listen.

Yuri giggles. “Papa calls it his “lucky jacket!”” He takes joy in the way his dad’s face reddens as he tries to snatch the coat back, embarrassed. 

“My best friend is a former pimp. I’m so shocked!” Chris dodges Viktor reaching for the jacket.

“That is literally the rudest thing you’ve ever said to me!” Viktor whines. He looks over at Yuri whose giggles have turned into full peals of laughter. “And Yuri! You weren’t supposed to tell anyone that, remember? It was a secret!”

“Don’t blame your adorable son for your horrible taste in fashion.”

“Yeah! It's ugly!” Yuri agreed.

Makkachin barked.

Viktor finally retrieved the coat and folded it neatly before placing it back in the closet.

When everything settled back down, Yuri asked, “What’s a pimp?”

His dad groaned and Yuri doesn’t know what he said, but Chris falls back onto the bed, bent over in laughter.

* * *

 

Chris and his dad continued to look through clothes until Chris let it slip that he’d brought ice cream with him. Yuri hopped up and down on the bed demanding that he have some, with Makkachin jumping and barking along with him, of course not understanding what was going on, but wanting to be a part of the excitement nonetheless. Viktor eventually gave in. He makes Yuri a bowl and Chris helps himself and sits down at the dining room table with Yuri. Viktor says he’s going to clean his room up and left the two of them alone.

Chris’ eyes follow after him and he chuckles to himself. “He’s probably going to go sulk about the coat. I think we teased him too much, Yura.” He doesn’t sound apologetic. He’s smiling more than ever.

“I don’t know why he’s making a big deal out of stupid clothes. It’s just the zoo.” Yuri scoops up some ice cream in his spoon and eats.

“Well, you guys are going out. It’s a special occasion and he wants to look nice.”

“But won’t his nice clothes get dirty? It’s just the zoo. Am I gonna have to dress up too? I don’t like it. Papa says I can’t run around in my nice clothes.”

Chris hums and drops his spoon in his bowl. “He didn’t tell you, did he?”

Yuri’s face screwed up as he took another bite. “Tell me what?”

“I figured,” Chris sighs. “He worries about everything else and forgets the most important thing of all. That’s just like him.”

Now Chris is acting weird. And now Yuri is tired. He’s suffered enough. He wants answers. “Hey, Uncle Chris, does this have to do with my papa using the phone all the time?”

“The phone?”

So, Yuri tells him everything. He even tells him about his friends and the conversation he had with them. And he tells him about how his dad hogs the phone and about the iPad and how all his app games have gone abandoned for the past three weeks. And Yuri figured that Chris would be just as upset and concerned as he was, but when Yuri looked up from his now empty bowl he sees that Chris doesn’t look upset at all. Chris just watches him with an unreadable and soft expression. It’s sort of like the look his dad gives him when Yuri’s angry and yelling, but his dad thinks it’s funny and is trying not to laugh. It makes Yuri feel as if he’s missed something very important and that irritates him.

“What?” Yuri asks, slightly peeved that he’s not being taken seriously.

But Chris just chuckles and leans to rest his head in his hand. “Your dad can’t help himself, Yura, he may be in love.”

“In love? What are you talking about? It’s just a phone. You can’t love a phone.”

“Maybe it’s not the phone he likes, but the person he’s talking to.”

Yuri is still confused. “What?”

“You know, he might like, _like,_ someone. _That_ kind of love. Like in love with another person, Yura.”

Yuri’s face pinched as he leaned back in his seat to cross his arms over his chest. “You mean how you are with your boyfriend?”

“Yeah, kind of like that.”

Yuri huffs. “That’s so stupid.” 

Another chuckle from Chris as he gets up to collect the bowls and spoons to put in the sink. “Well, you’re not wrong.”

"Well, who does he like?" Yuri asks, turning around in his seat to look at Chris.

But Chris just smiles at him from his spot where he's leaning against the edge of the sink. "I think that's a question your father should answer."

* * *

 

When Yuri finally gets his dad’s phone to play games, he’s infuriated to find that his iPad high score is _still_ lower than the one on the phone. Someone has been playing on his account.

He doesn’t talk to his dad for the rest of the night.

He’s a traitor. He doesn't care who he likes.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Who else thinks that Yuri inherited some of Viktor's dramatic tendencies? //raises hand 
> 
> And who else thinks that Yuri is doing a lot of growing up? //raises hand
> 
> I just wanna shoutout my buddy Dante over on Twitter! You may not know it, but you got me through this! And our discussion had me dying and really made me feel a lot better through these past couple of days. (I almost named this chapter "A Pimp Named Slickback" but I thought better of it.)
> 
> By the way, Viktor's jacket was based on [this post](https://twitter.com/sunnyonice/status/821396771305902083) from Twitter. Enjoy. The art is amazing.


	8. Cold Hands, Zoo Animals, and the Process of Convergent Evolution

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Viktor and Yuuri finally go on a date. Yuuri is a nerd and Yuri needs a leash. Viktor is the embodiment of the blurry Mr. Krabs meme.
> 
> The zoo date we've all been waiting for.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HI GUYS I’M BACK! I’M NOT DEAD SEE! 
> 
> Okay, first, I want to apologize for being away for so long. School is tough and I caught THE WORST cold and have been down for the count for the past couple of weeks. This summer weather in February has been awful. I can’t maintain my Fall aesthetic if I’m dying of heat stroke in a sweater.
> 
> I’ve also been preparing for a presentation for a conference for a research paper I wrote (It’s about Kyoto Animation b/c I’m a sad nerd and my professor liked it for some reason). I’m nervous ya’ll wish me luck!
> 
> WE HAVE MORE ART GUYS AND IT IS GLORIOUS! Thank you to [@Ryoriika](http://ryoriika.deviantart.com/) for drawing these ADORABLE pieces for this fic:
> 
>  
> 
> [Here is Viktor holding baby Yuri who is adorable](http://ryoriika.deviantart.com/art/Papa-Victor-659163594)
> 
>  
> 
> [Here is the trio playing in the backyard](http://ryoriika.deviantart.com/art/1th-Grade-Trio-661842163) This is my new desktop wallpaper ngl
> 
> These are fantastic and I feel so honored to have someone create art based on something that I’ve drawn! It makes me feel all light inside.
> 
> Anyways, thank you so much for reading, leaving kudos, subscribing, and commenting. I really appreciate all the feedback. I’m sorry it took so long to get back to some of you. 
> 
> If you have any immediate questions just hmu on my Twitter or Tumblr and I’ll get a notification on my phone.
> 
> P.S.: If you guys want to see a piece of art that sort of inspired the events of this chapter, check out [@Sitrusky’s](http://sitrusky.tumblr.com/post/154388427925/that-time-when-they-went-to-the-zoo-sometimes-dad) Family AU on Tumblr. I bow down to them. They are the ultimate creator of family fluff.
> 
> Also, fair warning, this chapter hasn't been picked with a fine tooth comb of editing and is still rough. I'll go through it tomorrow (or later today now that I'm looking at the clock) and make some corrections.

Viktor doesn’t remember the last time he’d been on a date. Working a full-time job and taking care of his son obviously left him limited amounts of free time to consider dating or romantic relationships. Not the he was complaining; he loves his son and enjoys his job. It’s just, maybe having a little more _recent_ experience would help him feel a little less nervous about what today had in store for him.

He had a date. A date with his son’s teacher who asked him out.

A date with Yuuri.

_Holy shit._

And that’s about as much as his brain could process on the way to the city zoo. He could barely chime in on his son’s backseat chatter during the drive. Which was fine because Yuri was mostly busy flipping through the zoo animal pictures that Viktor printed out for him. He had told Viktor he wanted to be prepared. 

Viktor wished that there were a special website print-outs that would help _him_ for today, but being an adult with adult issues doesn’t come with high-quality picture guides with fun facts typed under them. Which sucked now that he thought about. Kids got all the good stuff. He could almost hear Chris in his ear calling him a drama queen and Viktor was inclined to agree with him now.

As he walked through the gates of the zoo, clutching Yuri’s hand to make sure he didn’t run off in his excitement, Viktor tried to psych himself up.

_You got this. Just play it cool._

When they find Yuuri sitting on a bench next to the zebra pen, Yuri let go of his hand to run to his teacher who accepted all the little boy’s excitement with open arms and a bright smile.

Viktor felt his resolve break, but he held fast. That is, until Yuuri turned his smile onto Viktor. That's when Viktor decided to give up. There was no point. 

He didn’t have this. Not at all.

Yuri was the one that snapped Viktor out of his mini mental malfunction. He grabbed at the end of Viktor’s coat and pulled.

“Papa! Mr. Katsuki says we can go see the animals now! Come on let’s go!”

Yuri let go of Viktor’s coat and took to walking in front, allowing Yuuri the slip next to Viktor.

“You kind of zoned out on us for a second there. Are you alright?”

Viktor sighed and looked down to smile at Yuuri. “Yeah I’m fine. Yuri was up half the night because he was so excited, so I didn't get much sleep last night.”

“Liar!” Yuri shouted from ahead of them.

“Hm? Liar?” Yuuri asked. 

Yuri nodded. “I only went to bed at seven. Papa woke up really, really early this morning ‘cuz’ he said that he was excited about his da—”

“Okay!” Viktor shouted, clapping his hands to try to stop his son from talking before he could embarrass him. “Let’s go look at the bison or maybe look around in the small mammal house, okay?”

Yuri nodded his head and skipped ahead, leaving Viktor red-faced and exposed and Yuuri trying to muffle his laughter in his hand.

“Excited, huh?”

“Maybe just a little bit. Kids exaggerate, you know?” _Play it off. Be cool._

“To the point where you could barely sleep?” A playfully raised eyebrow and more snickers. 

“…Okay maybe more than a little bit.” _Foiled again._

Yuuri chuckled and reached down to wrap his hand around Viktor’s wrist to pull him along. “Good. Come on. I kind of want to see what your face looks like when you see a naked mole rat.”

* * *

 

Viktor doesn’t know why he was so nervous about the date in the beginning, but he knows why he was so excited.

Yuuri is great.

They talk a lot, letting Yuri walk in front of them and pick the paths they take and the animals they look at.

Yuuri tells him about his family while Yuri ran back and forth in front of a clear glass pen watching a fennec fox pace from one end of the habitat to the other and back again. It turns out that Yuuri’s parents owns and runs a hot springs resort back in his hometown in Hasetsu and he moved to the states to go to college.

“Where exactly _is_ Hasetsu?” Viktor asked as he picked up one of Yuri’s gloves that fell out of the little boy’s pocket.

“It’s in northwest Kyushu. It’s pretty small too, which is why I decided to go to school here instead.” Yuri’s scarf slipped from his neck when he rushed over to watch a degu burrowing in its habitat and Yuuri picked it up and handed it to Viktor. “You know, if you run a string through his coat with the gloves and pin his scarf to the back of his coat he won’t lose them as often.”

“…I never thought about that. My mother just makes him new ones every year.”

“I’ve never met a kid who has never lost a hat or scarf. Gloves are worse. I used to and it drove my mother insane. And I just, never… _knew_ where they _went._ I tell you, it’s worse than losing your socks in the dryer!”

“I can see that this is a sore topic for you.” Viktor imagined a little Yuuri, around his son’s age, pouting as his mother scolds him about a pair of gloves that have gone missing for maybe the third time. He laughed, which earned him a weak glare from Yuuri to which only made Viktor’s smile grow bigger, but Viktor decides to change the subject. “Speaking of parents, yours didn’t want you local for school?”

Yuuri shrugged and smoothly moved out of the way of two kids who rushed passed him. “I think they just wanted me to do what made me happy. I did get into Kyushu University, which was a surprise to me. I didn’t think I passed the exam.”

“Ah, so you’re smart then.”

Yuuri laughs. “I never looked at it that way. I beat myself up about it so much back then. I felt like a failure until I got my scores.”

“Post-test taking anxiety?” 

“The worst.”

Yuri ran up to them and asked if they could go see the sea lions because he heard some kids talking about them. The three of them left the mammal house and walked down the paved road that a wooden blue sign with a sea lion silhouette was pointing towards.

“What about you?” Yuuri asked as they entered a slight dip in the asphalt path.

Up ahead Viktor watched his son snatch a piece of branch off one of the low overhanging trees.

“Yuri, don’t break the trees. It’s not nice.”

“Okay.” But Yuri didn’t let go of his branch and took to dragging it across the gate next to them leading up to the sea lion pools.

Viktor sighed and remembered that Yuuri had asked him a question. “Ah sorry. You asked about me, right?” Viktor tells him about his business degree and his mom and her online knitting store and Yuuri’s eyes light up in realization.

“Oh! Is that where he gets all those sweaters he wears? They’re really cute!”

“Yeah, he’s her top designer and customer. She’s even trying to teach him, but we can’t find needles small enough for his hands.”

When they reached the sea lion habitat, Yuri was so excited that he dropped his stick and shook at the gates that prevented people from falling into the pools. “Papa, look! Look! They have fish fins!” Yuuri gently pulls Yuri from the gates when a worker in a dark blue polo walked by with a bucket of fish and gave them a disapproving look when she saw Yuri hanging from them.

“Actually, Yuri, sea lion feet are called flippers.”

Yuri lets himself hang from his teacher’s grip until he’s put back on the ground then turns to Yuuri. “No fins? But they look like fins.”

“Yeah, they look like that because they spend a lot of time swimming in the water. When animals spend time in the same places for a long time, they start to kind of get body parts that look alike after a while.”

“Woah! Like magic?”

“Hm, like science.”

“Cool…” Yuri turns back to watch the sea lions so intently as if they held all the answers in biology.

When Yuuri turned to him, Viktor bit his lip to try to keep himself from laughing and straighten his face. However, he figured that Yuuri say the mirth in his eyes because his eyes squinted and his lips curled into a pout. “What?”

“You’re an actual nerd. You try to play it off, but you can’t help it, can you?”

“Excuse you. Is it a crime to like animals?”

“No, but you’re a nerd for knowing the reason why the two are so alike. That’s not common knowledge, your fun facts, kind of stuff.”

“It’s… it’s just convergent evolution…shut up. It’s not like I gave him the whole list. He’s six. I didn’t talk about how fish and seas mammals have streamlined bodies or that they both conduct efficient gas exchange or, or…”

“N-e-e-e-e-e-e-rd.” Viktor quietly teased and Yuuri bumped into his shoulder, but the smile on his face and the way his eyes shined behind his glasses showed that he wasn’t bothered.

They watched the sea lions for a little while longer and let Yuri laugh at them as the animals pushed each other off one of the beached rocks and into the pool. Yuuri then insists on going to see the Asian sea otters because they’re his favorite. Yuri backs him up and Viktor watched with amusement as the two of them coo over one of them juggling a rock between its paws and chest.

When they move on to the bird house Yuri says repeatedly that the peacocks reminded him of Chris. “They kind of walk like him.” Yuri said. Viktor spent at least five minutes laughing before taking a video of the birds and sending it to Chris.

“Who’s Chris?” Yuuri asks. Viktor tells him.

"He's a close friend. About six feet, blond hair. He's around a lot."

“Oh! So I’m guessing that that’s the guy that was all over your Insta—” But before Yuuri finishes his statement, he slaps a hand over his mouth and his eyes go wide.

Viktor is confused. “Insta? What do you mean?

Yuuri’s face goes red and Viktor becomes even more confused. What did he say to make Yuuri react this way? “Yuuri, are you okay? Is something wrong?”

“His face is all red papa!” Yuri chimes in.

Yuuri seems to snap out of his state and takes to stuttering and waving his hands sporadically in front of him. “I-I-It’s nothing! Nothing! I meant to say that Yuri talks about him a lot at school, so I was wondering! That’s all!”

A raised eyebrow and a noise of confirmation from the back of Viktor’s throat. “You sure you’re okay? We can sit and take a break if you want.”

Yuuri waves his hands around more and pushed his glasses up his nose, which had turned red from the wind sweeping passed his face and the blush running up towards his ears. “N-no. I’m fine really. We can go on.”

“Are you sure?” 

Yuuri nods and gives another “I’m okay” before they continue to the panda habitat.

Through it all, Viktor noticed that Yuuri kept rubbing his hands together and stuffing them deep into his jacket pockets.

“Your hands are cold.” It’s more of a statement rather than a question.

Yuuri blows into his hands again. “Yeah, I lost my gloves a while back and I keep forgetting to buy new ones.”

“Old habits hard to break, huh?”

“Oh hush. Phichit left before I did, so I couldn’t take his.”

“Wow, you’d just steal your best friend’s gloves and leave him out in the cold like that?”

“You wouldn’t? My hands are freezing.”

Viktor chuckled and held out his own hands. “Here. Give them to me.” When Yuuri placed his hands in Viktor’s, Viktor cupped them in his own and rubbed them together. He hadn't thought about it when he started, but this felt way more intimate than he initially thought. But he can’t deny that he likes the way Yuuri’s hands fit in his or the fact that Yuuri is trying to steel his face to make it seem like he’s not flustered by what’s going on. Viktor can feel his hands shake in his and he speculates that it's not the cold that's making them do that. When Yuuri’s hands grow warm in his, Viktor reluctantly let’s go. He wants to say that Yuuri makes a quiet disappointed noise, but he dismisses it to his mind playing tricks on him. “You wanna use my gloves, Yuuri? I don’t mind.”

“N-no I should be okay. I can handle it.” Yuuri shakes out his hands and stuffs them back into his coat pockets.

“But your fingertips were blue…” They walked past a zoo vendor selling postcards and stuffed toys. Per his son’s pleading, Viktor buys a stuffed tiger for Yuri and for Yuuri he finds a pair of white mittens with black decals stitched into them to make them look like pandas. He buys those as well. “Here use these.”

Viktor holds out the pair of mittens to Yuuri. Yuuri takes them and puts them on. He flexes his fingers and gives out a sigh, smiling. “You didn’t have to do that."

“Hm, they're a gift. Just take them. If not for yourself, then for me. And if not for me, then for Phichit. He doesn’t need you taking his gloves.”

Yuuri smirked. “Fair point,” then he smiled back down at the mittens. “Thank you. I love them.”

Viktor can’t help thinking that Yuuri is cute right now and he kind of regrets buying the mittens now because they have become an amplifier for Yuuri’s cuteness and there’s only so much that Viktor can take. But Yuuri’s the one to break the tension in favor of looking off behind him and let out a short, breathy laugh. When Viktor hears it, he turns around to see that Yuuri’s watching a group of handymen carrying metal frames and placing them in the bushes.

“They’re for the Zoo Lights.” 

Viktor turns back to Yuuri. “Zoo Lights?”

“It’s a Christmas thing. They make these metal wire sculptures of animals and wrap them in Christmas lights. People come back at night to come see them and there’s even ice sculptures sometimes. They turn the lights on at the beginning of November and they come down before New Year's. I took my parents the last time they were here to visit.” 

“That sounds really fun. I bet Yura would like it.”

“Yeah, I think so. Right, Yuri?”

The two of them looked down and immediately were put on edge. Viktor expected to see his son, looking back up at them, clutching the straps of his backpack like he always did when he walked. However, Yuri was nowhere to be found. Viktor’s heart dropped into his stomach.

“Yuri?” 

Yuri’s not here.

“Yuri!”

His son wasn’t here. Where was he?!

“Yuri! Buddy, where are you!?”

Viktor spun around, head flipping from left to right frantically as he searched the area for his son.

“Yuri!”

It’s starting to get really hard to breathe. What if someone took him? How long had he been gone?! He was right here! 

Viktor hears someone calling his name, but it feels like he’s underwater. His hearing feels muffled and the sound of his heart pounding in his chest drowns out whatever he can hear. He feels a hand on his shoulder and sharply swivels around.

“Viktor!” Yuuri cups his face in his hands and brings his focus back.

“H-Huh?”

You have to calm down, okay?” Yuuri says, his eyes wide with worry. 

“Yuri, he’s—he’s!” Viktor feels his hands shaking, so he balls them up into fists and rubs his knuckles against the sides of his legs.

“Yes, I know, so we have to find him. But you need to breathe first and think, okay? If you panic, you won’t be able to think clearly. And you’re not breathing.”

Now that he realizes it, his chest feels tight. Viktor lets out a deep breath and feels a shiver go down his spine.

“W-W-Where could he have gone?! He’s never gotten away from me like this before…”

“It’s going to be okay, alright?” Yuuri soothed. “I’m sure he’s fine. We just have to find him.”

Yuuri suggested that they alert the lost child center, which they and then sat and brainstormed about the possible places Yuri could be. The park didn’t seem to be that large when they first arrived, but now, with his son lost and Viktor’s nerves completely shot with worry, the park could’ve been the expanse of the African Savanna. Viktor didn’t even notice when Yuuri came to sit down next to him.

“They made an announcement and the picture you gave is a big help, but do you think there’s any place that you think Yuri would go?” Yuuri asked.

Yuri, a little six-year old lost a place full of animals. Now where could he be? It only took a few seconds for it to hit him.

Oh, of course. Where else would his son be?

“I think I know where he is.”

* * *

 

They found Yuri in the crowd of people surrounding the tiger pens. They see his backpack first, then his hair swishing as he got bumped around in the throng of people. Viktor felt all the fear and anxiety wash out of him, leaving him shaking and dizzy as he ran to his son. He felt his chest warm with bubbling anger when he yanks Yuri back by the arm. Even the shocked and scared look on his son’s face did nothing to quell the mix of emotions running through him.

“Yuri! Have you lost your mind?! I was looking everywhere for you!” Viktor couldn’t stop himself from shouting. He didn’t allow himself a moment to breathe or stop or think.

“I wanted—” Yuri tried to explain but Viktor didn’t want to hear. 

“For Christ sake, why do you never listen me?! Why can’t you just stay put?! You know you’re not supposed to just walk off like that!”

“Papa, I—”

“No! No more talking! Do you have any idea how scared I was?! I thought someone took you! What is wrong with you?!”

“Uh, Viktor, maybe you should calm down a little—” Yuuri tried but Viktor couldn’t hear him over his own shouting.

He didn’t notice the worried look on Yuuri’s face, the people who had stopped to watch or the tears bubbling up at the corners of Yuri’s eyes. He didn’t notice any of these things until Yuri let out a loud wail and let his tears flow down his cheeks.

“I’M SORRY!”

“Yuri--!” 

“I JUST WANTED TO SEE THE TIGERS AND I COULDN’T FIND YOU! I DIDN’T MEAN TO RUN AWAY!”

Yuri snatched his arm out of Viktor’s hand and took to balling himself up on the ground with knees bent to his chest, arms rested on top of them and head buried between his knees. Viktor heard Yuuri sigh behind him and several parents mumbling behind them who scurried off when Viktor fixed them with a glare. He didn’t need a bunch of nosey strangers judging him and making the situation worse.

“Yuri.” Viktor called. But Yuri just whined from his cocoon and balled up tighter. “Yuri, get up from the ground. It’s dirty.”

“NO!” Yuri’s voice was muffled from his arms and a sniffle was audible.

Viktor ran his hand through his bangs and sighed.

“Yuri,” Yuuri called out gently, years of experience of working with children flowing into his words. “I bet it’s not very comfortable sitting on the ground like that. How about we go sit on the benches over there. Does that sound okay?” Yuuri leaned down to rub the top of Yuri’s head and Viktor moved out of the way and felt a pang of frustration when he sees his son wrap himself around Yuuri and bury his face into his chest.

Yuuri stood up and cradled Yuri in his arms and looks up at Viktor.  “Why don’t we get something to drink from the vending machines and go rest at the visitor's’ center, okay? It’s getting kind of cold.”

* * *

 

After they cancel the missing child alert, the three rest a while in the visitors’ center. Yuri refuses to look at Viktor and instead takes to sticking close to Yuuri and only answers when Yuuri is the one talking.

When four-o’clock, hits Yuuri suggests that maybe it was time to call it a day. As much as he wanted to argue, Viktor took one look at his son sniffling and nibbling on the end of the straw in his juice box and agreed that there had been enough excitement for the day. They walked Yuuri to the train station nearby.

When Yuuri looks at him, Viktor feels guilty. Look, Yuuri, I’m sorry I... _lost it_ back there. I was scared, and Yuri has never walked off like that before. I panicked.”

But Yuuri just brushes it off like he did many things today and Viktor is starting to think that the man is way too patient for his own good. “It’s fine. It’s understandable really. I don’t think any good parent would be calm about losing their child,” Yuuri pushes his glasses up the bridge of his nose. “Anyway, I think Yuri’s just a little tired.”

He bends down and rubs Yuri’s head. “Hey buddy, I got to go, but I’ll see you at school tomorrow, okay?”

Yuri wipes an eye and nods but doesn’t say anything.

“Make sure you get all those pictures for Mila and Otabek. I’m sure they’ll like them.”

Yuri nods again and remains silent.

Yuuri straightens back up and gives Viktor another grin and Viktor feels the need to apologize again. But before he can, Yuuri is leaning up on the tips of his toes and kisses him in the junction where the edge of his mouth meets his cheek. “Thanks for the mittens. I’ll see you tomorrow, okay? I text you later too.”

“O…kay…”

Yuuri chuckles before pulling away and waves before disappearing down the stairs to the metro.

* * *

 

Yuri doesn’t say anything the whole way home and doesn’t speak through dinner or when he changes into his pajamas. Which is why when he comes down the stairs at about an hour after his bedtime to climb and sit his dad’s lap on the couch, Viktor doesn’t know what to say.

His son looks up at him with his big green eyes and whispers, “I’m sorry I messed up your date with Mr. Katsuki. Uncle Chris said it was important.”

And he looks so apologetic and sleepy that Viktor can’t find it in himself to be upset about it anymore. “Oh, buddy, you didn’t mess it up. We had a lot of fun, right?” Yuri nodded. But his face still looked sad and Viktor hugged him closer. “Look, I’m sorry too. For yelling. I didn’t think about how scared you were, but next time I want you to wait for me, Yura. It’s not safe to go off on your own.”

The two of them sat in silence for a while. Viktor turned the channel to the twenty-four hour children’s cartoon station and let Yuri watch until the boy got drowsy.

“When did you talk to Chris?” Viktor asks after some time.

Yuri turned around in his dad’s arms, rubbing at his eye. “When he came over with the ice cream. He said that you like Mr. Katsuki so today was really, really important.”

“He did, did he?”

“Uh huh. That’s what he said.”

“Well, you don’t have to worry about me and Mr. Katsuki okay? We’re okay. Everything is okay.”

“Okay…Can we go back some time? I won’t walk off anymore, I promise. And I never got to look at the tiger good 'cuz people kept pushing me.”

“Yeah, sure, Yura. We'll go back soon.”

They’re silent again for a while until Yuri turns back and says, “Should I tell Uncle Chris that Mr. Katsuki kissed you?"

When his dad releases a loud whine, and rolls them over on the couch, Yuri giggles and doesn’t stop until he falls asleep in his dad’s arms.

* * *

 

Viktor gets a several texts at around midnight. There all from Yuuri. 

_[12:20} You’re probably asleep but I just wanted to say that I had a really great time._

_[12:21] We should go out again._

_[12:25] I hope Yuri’s okay now._

_[12:39] Oh! I think I found Yuri’s spirit animal. Maybe show them to him and try to cheer him up._

Attached  to the last message is an image of a small tan-colored cat with big green eyes and black stripes along his back like a tiger, which Viktor is sure Yuri would appreciate.

It looks just like Yuri.

Viktor decides to show it to his son when he wakes up.

‘Again.’ That one word makes Viktor warm and light from his head to his toes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (Hope I didn't disappoint...)
> 
> Okay, for the next chapter I'm torn between a Yurio and friends chapter on a very special day and a Yuuri and Phichit chapter, though I don't know what I'd do for that one.
> 
> If you guys want to give your input on which one I should do, then please feel free.
> 
> (Completely unrelated but my new head cannon is that Phichit Chulanont like trap music and is a Migos fan. Don't @ me. Me and Dan have made a playlist for almost every character in this fic and Phichit's was the most fun.)
> 
> The animal that Yuuri sends Viktor is called a sand cat. Google it and tell me it doesn't look smack like Yuri.
> 
>  
> 
> [This is a sand cat](https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Sand_cat)


	9. Tough Decisions

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Progression continues and Yuuri does some thinking.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, like, I'm not dead.
> 
> I'm sorry! It's been too long guys and I miss writing for this story.
> 
> A lot has happened in the past couple of months that would honestly just make the progression of time seem longer and piss you off even more. So, to spare you and me that headache, I'll just give you this chapter.

Yuuri had learned from his years of being a teacher that birthdays were a big thing for kids. It was one of the many things he wished he could experience the joy of again. When you got older, birthdays just became a day. You didn’t get time off for it, your parents didn't buy you those big gifts you really wanted, you didn't eat as much cake as you wanted until you got sick and threw up (he speaks on that from personal experience). If anything, you answer a couple of Facebook posts and text messages from family members who use emojis incorrectly and high school friends you haven’t talked to in years. Then you wait until the weekend so you can get piss ass drunk on cheap liquor with your best friend and spend the rest of the night pirating Disney movies on the couch while eating greasy carry-out and crying.

(Wall-E is _not_ supposed to sound that heartbroken! It’s a goddamn robot!)

So, it’s a safe bet to say that birthdays had lost their glitter and glow to Yuuri. But he never skimped out on showing excitement when one of his students came up to him, bright smiles and loud voices, and declared with as much energy as they could handle that it was their birthday. It wasn’t time for the magic of birthdays to be lost to them. First, the Tooth Fairy, then Santa. Birthdays were tied for third place with affordable healthcare.

Over the past couple of months Yuuri had become more and more comfortable with learning about Viktor. And through being his teacher and becoming a growing presence in his life, he got to know more about Yuri as well. He knows that the boy prefers Crayola over RoseArt crayons because the RoseArt ones “dumb and have nasty colors.” He knows that Yuri has an extensive stuffed animal collection (with a newly acquired shark and thick eyebrow teddy bear mysteriously called Simon) that he was very protective of, but didn't want anyone to know about.

“They’ll think I’m a baby.” Yuri had said when he showed Yuuri the collection during one of Yuuri’s visits to the house. Viktor had insisted and Yuri was just as excited to have him over.

“I don't think they will.” Yuuri tried to encourage. “I think it’s cool that you have so many.”

“Yeah, but you’re different.”

Yuri had been especially focused on the concept of growing up lately. He wanted to dress like an adult, have his hair styled like one. According to Viktor, Yuri had begun to insist on dressing himself, which had led to some rather humorous retellings of arguments over the phone from Viktor.

“And then he pulls out his suit, Yuuri! A suit! The tie and everything! He hates that thing. And when I asked him why, he told me that ‘adults dress in stupid clothes, so that's what I have to wear!’”

Yuuri guessed that this behavior probably had to do with the fact that Yuri’s birthday was coming up. And he’s confirmed in his suspicions when Yuri walks into school on the day of his birthday wearing a sweater and a bowtie. He’s not really surprised. He looks like a little librarian. He keeps that bit of information to himself. Viktor will probably show him pictures later.

Then, Yuri starts to give out what seems to be invitations to his birthday party. And when Yuri holds out one for Yuuri to take, Yuuri is surprised.

“This is for you.” Yuri said.

Yuuri takes the crayon-covered envelope and turns it over in his hand. His name is written neatly in Viktor’s handwriting.

“My dad did the words and I did the pictures.”

Yuuri was almost more surprised that Yuri used ‘dad’ over ‘papa’ like he normally did. But he decides to not mention it. Instead he asks, “You’re giving me one too?”

And Yuri looked up at him like it was the most obvious thing and that Yuuri had asked the dumbest question. “Yeah, ‘cuz you’re coming. You’re my dad’s boyfriend, so you gotta come.”

Yuuri was granted a cruel second of preparation before his class exploded into shocked shouting and yelled questions.

“You have a boyfriend?!”

“Mr. Katsuki has a boyfriend!”

“Are you gonna get married?”

“Can you marry _my_ dad?”

“No fair! I wanted to marry Mr. Katsuki!”

“You can’t marry him ‘cuz my dad’s gonna do that!”

Yuuri sighed. “Alright, alright! One, two, three eyes on me!” He clapped his hands for every syllable.

“One, two eyes on you!” His class shouted back. Little faces and curious eyes all trained on him.

The class quieted down and the students looked up at their teacher expectantly.

Yuuri really doesn’t feel like having this conversation with a class of children. “I’m so sorry everyone, but this is grown-up stuff, so we have to talk about something else, okay?”

There were groans and complaints, but after a while the class gives a collected “okay” before Yuuri initiates the next activity.

* * *

 

After a long phone call later that night, Viktor revealed that Yuuri getting an invitation wasn’t exactly a planned thing. Viktor had responded with enough surprise to clue Yuuri in that Viktor’s tiger-loving son was working on his own wishes.

“So…,” Yuuri dragged out the end of the word as he relaxed onto his bed. Phichit walked by his room’s door and when he saw him on the phone, Phichit gave him a thumb up and slipped away. A few seconds later he heard the front door open and close.

“Yuuri? You still there?” Viktor asked and Yuuri pulled his attention back.

“Yeah, I’m here. I was going to ask if I’m still invited.” Yuuri put Viktor on speaker phone and opened up his messages to text Phichit.

_> >The hell did you go?_

“Of course you’re invited, Yuuri! You’re always invited.”

_< <I’m going out with Leo and Guang Hong. Have fun talking to the bae!_

_> >Please don’t ever use that word again._

_< <:P_

“It’s just that…,” Viktor said. And his tone was so cautious that Yuuri stopped typing his response. 

“’It’s just that’ what?” Yuuri asked. He hoped that the slight fear he was feeling didn’t leak into his voice. When people cut off mid-sentence the way Viktor did, it always meant that something bad was meant to follow. 

“Well, Yuri invited some kids from school, which means their parents will be there. And my mom’s coming and…”

“Oh…” Oh.

And that’s when Yuuri came to the realization about what this meant for him—for his job. He hadn’t decided if he wanted to make his relationship an open thing for his students and their parents to know. He’d heard stories about jealous and concerned parents. They’d complain about how it was inappropriate and how it left too much room for favoritism, leaving other students open to neglect and mistreatment. Yuuri, of course, would never do something like that. He treated all of his students equally. But there would always be one parent, because there was always one person who thought that way. And don’t even get him started on the whole homophobia thing. Been there, done that. He was grown and tired of it all. He hadn’t even checked to see if dating a parent was against school regulations. Viktor and he had gone straight to the dating and the laughing and the involving children. 

Now that he thought about it, it was very out of character for him. He was always calculating—always thinking and worrying. Sometimes he’d be so worked up that he couldn’t even physically function. But when he was with Viktor, he never had to think. He could exist. All Yuuri had to be was himself and that was enough. It was always enough.

“Yeah. That’s why if you decide not to come, I would fully understand. Because I know we haven’t talked about it and I don’t want to pressure you.” Viktor said. His voice was soothing. It was the least away from forceful that Viktor had ever sounded. He was allowing Yuuri to take the lead on this one, and for that Yuuri was grateful.

“It’s okay. I’ll come.” Yuuri finally said.

There was shuffling on the other end of the line before Viktor spoke up. “Really?!”

The surprise in Viktor’s voice makes Yuuri laugh. “Yeah, if Yuri invited me I want to come. And it’ll be nice to finally meet your mom.” Yuuri was probably exuding more confidence than he actually felt, but he rolled with it. Fake it ‘til you make.

“You sure?” Viktor asked, but Yuuri could tell he was excited.

“Yes, I’m sure.”

“Okay, great! You have the invite, right? The address is on it. The party’s at a park, so maybe you should take your allergy meds before you come. Although, when your nose gets all stuffy, you _do_ sound really cute.

“Viktor!”

“Biktor! Don’t bmake fun of bme!” Viktor mimics through the phone. And despite the teasing, Yuuri finds himself laughing.

“You’re actually annoying. I’m only coming for Yuri now.”

Viktor just laughs. They talk for a while longer before they said goodnight and hung up.

Yuuri is left to sit on his bed, not even under the covers and still in his cardigan from today’s outfit. He sighs and slides down until he feels his head hit his pillow. He felt light-headed and out of breath like he had just ran five miles. But he was smiling. And that fluttering feeling was feeling his chest like it always did when he talked to Viktor.

Yuuri rolled over on his bed and picked up his phone to text his friend.

>>Can a teacher date a parent?

<<Little too late with that question, aren’t you?

>> Oh my god. Answer the question.

<< Yes dear. You’re safe and so is your job. It’s okay to date hot dad.  There’s no rules against it.

>>Thank you.

<<Np. What would you do without me?

>>Probably live a peaceful life.

<<Oh! That’s so rude! You’d be a boring wet sweater without me! 

That pulled a snort out of Yuuri. He laid there in silence for a minute before he jumped up. He’d been talking to Viktor all that time and forgot to ask him the simplest question.

>>Btw what do you buy a seven-year-old for their birthday?

>>Phichit?! Help me out here!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yuri is right. Crayola > RoseArts. Fight me.
> 
> I know this chapter was a little (very) short. It was originally one big chapter, but I'm going to break it up. Good news: I have an idea of how I want this story to end. Hopefully it goes well.
> 
> Okay, since it's Yuri's birthday party next chapter, can you guys guess what everyone is getting him? I have it all written out, but I want to hear what you guys think.
> 
> I'll see you all soon!


	10. Peaceful endings are nice. And so are birthday parties.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's Yuri's birthday party!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey so it's been a long time you guys! How have you all been?
> 
> I won't keep you long. Here's the last chapter.
> 
> I never thought I’d have to say this, but this story exists within a universe where Toys-R-Us isn’t going out of business. 
> 
> Lmao…

 

Shopping for a seven-year-old proved harder than Yuuri had initially expected. It could’ve been possible that Yuuri was making the ordeal way harder on himself than the need be; but he was hell-bent on finding the perfect gift for Yuri.

It’s just, everything... seemed wrong. More than likely Yuri was going to have a surplus of all his favorite things.

On his shopping trip Yuuri had passed up on endless toys; Lego extension packs, those magnet... log... things that he can't remember the name of, and basically any name brand erector set he could think of. Anything art-related was out. Viktor had sent him a stream of texts whining about how Chris had bought Yuri and giant box full of art supplies and how he was never going to find a place to put it all.

In the display window of a department store, Yuuri saw a vest sewn out of cheetah print fabric hanging on a child-size mannequin. For a split second Yuuri considered getting it, but the idea was so absurd that he had to take a moment to laugh at it… leaned up against the display window of the store, scaring an old woman away.

Who would buy that for a child? Who would buy that at all?

Yuuri considered another stuffed animal but thought better of it. Yuri had so many you could barely see the foot of his bed anymore.

Out of ideas and patience, Yuuri decided to seek help in another place: his best friend. However, that didn’t prove to be helpful in the slightest.

“The fact that your actual job is teaching and being around kids all day and you can’t think of a good present to give one is sad.” Phichit said, sounding completely at ease despite the fact that his best friend had a problem.

Yuuri rolled his eyes. “You’re not helping, Phichit. You’re a teacher too, remember?”

“Yeah, but I’m not the one dating the kid’s dad. And I don’t shop for kids.” Phichit retorted. He didn’t even look up from his sketchbook tucked in his lap.

Maybe asking Phichit for help was a mistake.

“Just get him Play-Doh or Legos or something. Kids like that kind of stuff, right? I don't really know though.”

Yeah, a mistake.

“But he has, like, a million Legos,” Yuuri knew from experience. Yuri had _all_ the Legos. Viktor may deny it, but he spoils his son. Yuri gets just about everything he asks for. And that fact made this all the more frustrating. “And I wanted to get him something special.”

Phichit just shrugged and went back to sketching, placing his headphones back over his ears. The music was so loud Yuuri could hear the bassline from where he’s standing from the hallway. Phichit is using his charcoals. Yuuri always hated when he used them while on the couch because he left smudges on the fabric. Phichit says that it gave the couch “character” or whatever the hell that meant. It looked dirty and it drove Yuuri nuts.

“If I don’t get Yuri the right present, I’m going to look like the lame boyfriend who doesn't try hard enough,” Yuuri whined as he walked over to the couch and flopped down on it, right on top of Phichit’s legs. Phichit looked up from his work again and gave Yuuri a look like he was going to kick him. But he couldn’t because Yuuri’s butt was keeping his legs pinned down. He pulled his headphones off and paused his music to listen again.

“I don’t want Viktor’s mom to think I’m lazy or something. Or that I don’t care.”

Phichit sighed and rolled his eyes. He unpaused his music and put his headphones back on. He didn’t talk for a while after that, so Yuuri sighed and pulled out his phone to search up the Toy-R-Us catalog to look through again.

“Get him something personal.” Phichit says after a while, his voice raised as he tried to talk normally over the music blasting his ears.

“Personal?” Yuuri looks up from his phone.

Phichit pulled his headphones off. “Get him something personal. That’s the most compelling advice you get from people about gift shopping. You see all those Christmas specials about people appreciating handmade stuff instead of, like, I don’t know, diamond necklaces.” Then, more to himself, Phichit mumbled, “ _I’d_ like a diamond necklace. And a new car. Preferably an Aston Martin, but I’d settle for a Cadillac or something.”

Yuuri laughed. “Classy and expensive. That sounds like you.”

“Yeah,” Phichit smiled and pokes Yuuri in the cheek with one of his charcoals, leaving a faint black smudge. “Because I have _taste._ ”

 

* * *

 

A wildlife themed party is exactly what he expected from Yuri and his father. It looked like Viktor had tried to go all out; dark green table cloths on the park tables and plates and napkins with hand-drawn pictures of acacia trees, tall green grass, and savanna animals. Tigers were included, which, Yuuri noted, were technically ecologically incorrect, but he’d let it slide in light of the occasion.

Yuuri placed his gift on the table cluttered with other gifts, right next to one that was large, odd shaped, and wrapped in newspaper. Before Yuuri could check the tag, he felt an impact to his knees that nearly knocked him over. He looked down to see Yuri hugging him around the legs. Otabek and Mila were in tow. All three of them were decked out in plastic explorer hats and mini yellow binoculars. Yuri’s hat was digging into his lower thigh.

“You came!” Yuri shouted, and his two friends greeted him as well.

“Uh, yeah, I promised right?”

Yuri nodded and pointed at the gift that Yuuri had just placed down on the table. “And that’s mines, right?”

“Yup!” Yuuri said and watched as a bright smile broke out on  the child’s face.

 “Thank you, Yuuri!” And then he was gone, sprinting over to the park’s playground with his friends and the rest of the kids that were invited.

“You call him ‘Yuuri?’” Yuuri heard Otabek ask while they three of them ran off.

Yuri had taken to calling Yuuri by his first name when they weren’t in school. However, with all the familiar faces of children and parents around, it made the whole situation awkward. Yuuri could feel eyes on him, and he tried not to let the nerves he was feeling become obvious to everyone around him. There was a lot of screaming and laughing and running around as to be expected. However, he had to admit that the surreal yet relaxing feeling of not having to run after a single kid or quiet any of them down was very awarding.

_They’re their parents’ problem right now._

Yuuri sat down at the closest park table that wasn’t covered in party favors and paper plates and occupied by parents. Viktor was nowhere to be found at the moment. Yuuri had him seen him anywhere. At the very least he expected the man to be making sure that a fight didn’t break out between the children or greeting the families that showed up. Without him here, Yuuri felt a little out of place.

“He went out to get more forks and spoons. Apparently, the children got into them and are now using them as ‘excavation tools’ in the sandbox.”

Yuuri looked up. There was a woman standing over him.

“You must be Yuuri.” She said and sat herself next to him.

She was… really tall. She had dark hair that had given way to a few grey strands with it all held up in a tight bun; a long thin nose and sharp cheekbones that made her look like she had a permanent pinched expression. She exuded a kind of graceful elegance that didn’t quite match the sweatpants and t-shirt she was wearing. A tall thin figure in loose, baggy clothing. Yet it was still oddly intimidating. She reminded him of one of those old teachers who slapped you on the wrist with rulers or made you stand on one foot in the corner if you misbehaved.

“U-uh…”

“Are you not him?”

“Oh! No, that’s me. Uhm, nice to meet you…?”

“Lilia.”

_Lilia… where had he heard that name before? Lilia…_

_OH!_

“You’re Viktor’s mother?”

Lilia smiled, crinkling the edges of her mouth and eyes. Yuuri felt himself relax a little. Maybe she wasn't as scary as he thought. “That sounded more like a question than an answer,” She smoothly sat down at the table next to him. Even sitting down Yuuri felt like she towered over him. Lilia removed her purse from her shoulder and zipped it open. She pulled out a small blue plastic package and ripped it open. “Do you want one of these?” She held out the small package. They were fruit snacks, something that Yuuri didn’t see her eating. “I’ve become quite addicted to them. My grandson is fond of them, so they’re always at my house.”

Yuuri knew that. Those snacks were always in Yuri’s lunch box and there was a large wholesale box of them on top of Viktor’s refrigerator. Whenever Yuri wasn’t looking or when he was asleep, Viktor would always sneak a few bags and promise to buy more later.

“You and your son are alike.” He smiled.

That earned Yuuri a chuckle. “Are we? I believe there was a time when he didn’t want to be anything like me.”

“Really?”

“Oh yes. He had his little phase of rebellion. He would slam doors in my face and dye his hair all sorts of awful colors. I believe I still have photos of it…”

She reached back into her purse and pulled out her wallet. She had a large number of photos. Most of them were of Viktor in his adolescent years.

“I didn't know he had long hair…”

“It was beautiful. And then he made it stiff with that hair dye, so he cut it. He never grew it back out again after that.” She showed him a photo of young Viktor with his long hair dark blue streaks. He was sporting probably the best apathetic look he could muster, and his arms were crossed over a black graphic t-shirt.

“You probably can’t tell, but he used to dance at my ballet studio up until he started high school.”

“Can I take a picture of this?” Yuuri asked. Lilia nodded. Yuuri snapped a photo with his phone and promised to use it whenever he felt like bothering Viktor.

They continued to chat and laugh. Lilia showed him more pictures of young Viktor and even some photos on her phone of Yuri helping her plant flowers in her backyard. Then she showed him photos of the craft projects she was working on. They were mostly knitted items like sweaters and hats and a lot of them were cat themed.

“The sweaters you make Yuri are so cute. He really likes them. He showed me every single one.” Yuuri said. He also promised to help her set up a Pinterest account to organize all her pictures of her knitting.

“Listen,” Lilia started. “I don’t know you well enough in person to make a sound decision about you…” 

Yuuri felt himself deflate. So much for starting off on the right foot. He thought that they’d been doing pretty well with getting along.

“…But the fact that my son and grandson seem to trust you so much gives you a chance in my good graces.” The look her face showed that she knew exactly what she just did, and Yuuri knew where Viktor got his playful side from, even if Lilia seemed be a little stale and severe. She still had a spark in her.

Yeah, a lot alike.

“Mom, please don’t scare him off. I happen to like him, very much.” 

“Ah, you’re finally back,” Lilia looked over at Viktor walking over. He was carrying two plastic bags more than likely filled with the utensils. “I have no idea what you’re talking about,” Lilia huffed. “If I thought he was terrible, he wouldn’t be sitting here right now. I’d have had him leave before you got back.” The intense look that she shot Yuuri after that made the man’s stomach jump.

Yuuri concluded that this woman was very scary. Even though she was about as thin as a light post, Yuuri didn’t have any doubt in his mind that she could destroy him if she so desired.

“Your mom is really nice. She showed me a lot of photos.”

“Oh, her knitting stuff again? She’ll show those to anyone that’ll listen.”

“Don’t be disrespectful, Vitya.” Lilia huffed. 

“Vitya?” 

“An old nickname. Now she’s the only one that calls me that.”

“I saw a lot of pictures of you as a kid. Very… interesting fashion choices?”

Viktor’s eyes shot wide. “She _didn’t!_ ”

Yuuri smirked and waved his phone in front of Viktor’s faces. “I got them all.”

“What have you done, woman?” Viktor moaned, and Lilia and Yuuri took joy in Viktor’s humiliation and laughed together.

About twenty minutes later, Yuri ran up to all three of them and insisted that they start the scavenger hunt that Viktor had set up. Viktor helped Yuri pass out the list of items that needed to be found and was about to sit back down when Yuri shouted from across the park.

“Dad, come on and help me!”

The rest of the group was already making their way onto the designated path for nature walks. Viktor sighed and made the move to get up from the bench when Lilia placed a hand on his lap.

“I’ll take him.”

“That’s really okay, mom, I got it—"

Lilia cut him off. “Don’t I get some quality time with my grandson on his birthday? You’ve been running around this park all morning, wearing my patience thin. You will sit here and rest until we come back,” She looked over to Yuuri. “You make sure he doesn’t get up to do anything for a while.”

Yuuri could only nod as Lilia got up and called out to her grandson. Yuri ran up to her, grabbed her hand. Yuri dragged her to catch up with the rest of the group.

When the screams and laughing of children were out of earshot, Yuuri leaned into Viktor’s side and closed his eyes. However, he had to get one thing off of his chest.

“A safari party?” Yuuri asked. He couldn’t even help the laugh that bubbled up from his chest.

 “Yes, what else would you expect from my son?”

“Well, with the way he’s been acting, maybe something more ‘grown up?’”

Viktor makes a strange noise between a snort and a groan, Yuuri felt the man’s body sag next to him, which causes Yuuri to laugh. “Don't laugh at my pain, Yuuri! I love him to death, but he’s been a nightmare these past few weeks!”

“According to your mother, you’re probably paying for your child years. I heard you were a real terror. Wouldn’t even go to your ballet classes. Also, why’d you cut your hair? And the emo band shirts? Really?”

Viktor groaned again. “I knew it was a mistake to let you meet her. Now you three won’t let me have a day of rest for as long as I live,”

Yuuri tried not to let it show how happy the words “as long as I live” made him feel. Instead, he leaned heavier on Viktor.

“Look, I know I’m not supposed to be doing anything, but I _do_ have to set up the cake and present for when they come back. Can you help me?”

Yuuri agreed and the two of them got up to start. Viktor set up the candles in the cake and set the chair Yuri was supposed to sit in at end of one of the tables. The two set up the plates and utensils and moved the collapsible table filled with gifts closer.

“Yuri has been very sweet to _me_.” Yuuri mentioned offhandedly.

“Ah, because I’m starting to think that he likes you more than me.”

“Oh, is that jealously I hear, Mr. Nikiforov?” Yuuri teased.

There was a shine in Viktor’s eyes that Yuuri always found highly attractive. It was always there when Viktor was in a playful mood, or if he was about to say something funny. 

“No, you’re just new and shiny. After a while you’ll be in the same boat as me.”

“So, he’ll get tired of me?”

“Hm, more like used to you.”

“What about you? Are you tired of me yet?”

That’s when Viktor leans in and kisses him. No matter how many times Viktor does, Yuuri never got tired of it. Whether he knew it was coming or not.

“I forgot to ask,” Viktor pulled away from Yuuri face and smiled. “What did you get him? He’s been wondering about it for days.”

“Oh. Don't laugh but…” 

“What is it.?" 

“I got him a… snow globe…?”

Viktor laughed. “What?”

Yuuri explained how he could find anything as a gift for Yuuri until he talked to Phichit, and how he found the snow globe at a thrift store that he went to frequently. “It’s got a tiger with a Santa hat on. It’s a little strange, but when I saw it, it reminded me of how Yuri looked so excited when we went to the zoo and I just had to get it for him. I wanted him to remember that day and be happy so…” Trailing off, at a loss for words, Yuuri looked up at Viktor. “If I’m being honest, I’m a little nervous, because I didn’t get him something that he could actually play with, so maybe he won’t—”

He was cut off by another kiss from Viktor. This one was more enthusiastic. Maybe a little too enthusiastic. Yuuri nearly fell over from the amount of force that Viktor used.

“You’re a sap and I love you so much for that Yuuri Katsuki.” Viktor cheered. He smiled so brightly that Yuuri had a hard time looking the man directly in the face. He’d never had this much affection directed at him, completely unfiltered.

Yuuri snorted. Nerves gone now, he reached for Viktor’s face and kissed him. This time he wanted to show how happy Viktor’s words had made him. And maybe he also wanted to hide his own embarrassment. 

“Gross! They’re doing it again!” Yuri shouted from far away.

“Yuri Plisetsky! That is very rude. And what did I tell you about shouting?”

“Sorry grandma.”

 

* * *

 

 

The newspaper present turned out to be from Mila and Otabek. They’d convinced their parents to go half on a huge stuffed cat. It was bigger than Yuri’s whole body.

A 500-piece art set from Chris, who apparently was in Paris at the moment, but promised to call when he got the chance.

“Wow! There’s even paint in here!” Yuri screamed.

“I told him no paints.” Viktor mumbled, more to himself. Yuuri leaned closer to hear. “I’m going to kill him when he gets back.”

Yuuri snorted and watched as Viktor took the scraps of wrapping paper from his son and stuffed them in the black trash bag and hand him another gift to unwrap.

“This one’s from me, Yura!" 

The present was wrapped in shiny blue wrapping paper. It was pretty, but Yuri ripped into it like all the others. When the contents were revealed, Yuuri couldn’t help the surprised laugh that fell from his lips, earning him quick looks from the other guests and a slight smile from Lilia.

It was the vest that he’d seen at the department store.

“It’s the one I wanted!” Yuri shouted. He held up the scrap of furry fabric and put it on. You probably couldn’t even tell it was a vest unless someone was wearing it. The thing was absolutely hideous, and by the strange looks the other parents were throwing Viktor, Yuuri was safe to assume that he wasn’t the only one who thought that. However, Yuri looked so happy. He jumped out of his chair to hug his dad who picked him up and held him in his arms.

He beamed up at his father. “Dad! Now we match!”

Yuuri looked to Viktor, curious. “You match?”

“It’s a long story.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> //hums Crawling by Linkin Park
> 
> Viktor's adopted btw. Thought I would mention that.
> 
> Thank you guys for reading this random, self-indulgent little fic. Thank you for putting up with all my science references and other bullshit. Thank you for not killing me for only updating when I had enough time.
> 
> As you might know, you are welcome to ask me questions below in the comments, on tumblr (blackrabbit-megapig), or on Twitter (kurousagi_ojou). 
> 
> I hope you enjoyed reading this as much as I enjoyed writing it.
> 
> Feel free to check out my other fics!

**Author's Note:**

> I really like writing dialogue for kids lol I just recently found that out about myself.
> 
> I just really love YOI and I have so many ideas that I need to get out, so I'm sorry if this feels a little rushed. 
> 
> I'm not really sure where I want this story to go. I just wanted to try my hand at updating a multi-chapter fic for the practice.
> 
> If you have any suggestions or if you peep any mistakes, please let me know! 
> 
> I'm [@blackrabbit-megapig](http://blackrabbit-megapig.tumblr.com/) on Tumblr, so come say hi!
> 
> I also have a twitter [here](https://twitter.com/kurousagi_ojou)

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [Adagio of the Ice](https://archiveofourown.org/works/8730949) by [livinglittlelie](https://archiveofourown.org/users/livinglittlelie/pseuds/livinglittlelie)




End file.
